


Take the coldness from your eyes

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K (Anime)
Genre: Eight Kings, Fake Prophecy, Gen, M/M, Potter not a Potter, Reisi is Harry's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Harry Potter is not a Potter. During the summer after his fourth year the magic placed on him by his mother begins to fade. Instead of having killing curse eyes he has ocean blue colored eyes. Two prophecies hunt after as he runs. One fake one real. Which is the true prophecy?





	1. Lilly's outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ulktante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulktante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138067) by [ulktante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulktante/pseuds/ulktante). 



Lily's POV

Lily stormed through a small unnamed village on the Welsh coast. Her green eyes were almost sparking with her anger, her fists clenched, her warm cloak billowing behind her.

It was the beginning of November, and she just needed to be away from Potter Manor for a time.

She loved James, she truly did. Dearly. But sometimes he could be such an obnoxious prat!

She had understood when he had asked her to stop taking the contraceptive potions after they had married. His parents had struggled to conceive, and that he feared the same would happen to them if they were to wait was not something she could just dismiss. To argue that she had wanted to get her Charms Mastery, work, live before they became parents, felt petty. As she had agreed to marry the last of the Potters, she had agreed to become a mother, because James would need an heir.

So she had argued that the war against Voldemort – she refused to call him by those ridiculous monikers in her own head – was not a good time to have a child. Argued that as long as they were actively fighting they could not risk her becoming pregnant.

But that had not worked in her favour.

James had argued back, that they could both be killed or maimed in the fights, that they might be hit by something rendering them infertile, that they should live life to the fullest because they could not know when it would end.

By now they had escaped Voldemort himself more than once, got in several skirmishes with the Death Eaters, and still they were trying to conceive. Lily had to admit that it seemed they would have to struggle to have a child just as James' parents had had to fight for years.

And that had been the reason that they had had a row only half an hour ago.

Lily had walked into the kitchen of the manor to get the hot tea she drank before every dinner by herself, instead of having it brought up by one of the elves. She knew it should be about ready, and as she was walking by anyway, she thought to safe little Prim the trip. And there she had seen the little being assigned to her for her needs, dripping a potion into her tea.

Lily had not been one of the best students of their year in potions for nothing. Immediately she had recognized the fertility potion.

Red hair flying behind her she had found James in the study, back from his work as an Auror, bending over some papers. And then she had vented her frustrations. Why was he feeding her potions? Why hadn't he asked? Didn't it occur to him that maybe the problem was him, not her? That he was not able to father a child?

It could have become a reasonable discussion if James had not uttered a sentence under his breath Lily was not sure she could forgive him for.

"And I thought by marrying a muggle-born I wouldn't have this problem."

She had not been that furious since Sev had called her a mudblood after they had taken their OWLs.

And now she had been apparating around for hours, walking through the countryside to work out her frustrations. It was getting dark now, and she still was not sure if she wanted to return to Potter Manor. Spotting a pub ahead, Lily decided that she would drink something before returning home. It had been a while since she had been out just for fun. James had become quite paranoid, not letting her go anywhere alone, or just with her female friends. He, Sirius, or Remus always had to accompany her. She had begun to feel claustrophobic.

Stopping by a window and using its reflective surface to examine herself, Lily got her wand out and started to apply some concealment charms. A few moments later, her eyes were an unremarkable brown, her hair an ash-blonde, and her skin a few shades darker than before. Even if there should be a wizard or witch inside the pub, no one would recognize her.

Reisi's POV

England was so different from what he expected. After spending his entire life in Japan he jumped at the opportunity to travel. His king had an alternative motive for bringing them of course. They were in truth there searching for a child of prophecy. Being lower in the ranks he didn't know the extent of the prophecy. What he did know wasn't much.

They were searching for a child born of magic and kings. As a member of Scepter 4 he had been read into the situation of magic. That it actually existed and wasn't something of fairy tails.

The problem was finding such a child. Most kings wouldn't leave Japan due to their powers diminishing the further away from the Slates they got. It wasn't his night to patrol so he decided to check out a bar.

A beautiful red head sat at the bar. The bar was sparsely populated. A few drinks sat in the back. It seemed to be the perfect place for a clansman to let off some steam.

Lily's POV

Lily sat in her rocking chair up in Harry's room, contemplating how she had come to be here in this situation, while breastfeeding her little darling.

It all had started with that blasted fertility potion. After that one night with Thomas, she had woken alone in that room, had found the bill paid, and had left for home. Of course another row had followed, because James had been terrified for her safety, had believed she had run into some Death Eaters, that she had been hurt or worse.

The sex that followed had been spectacular.

A few weeks later Lily had been sure that she was pregnant. And at the same time, she had known it couldn't have been James'. Even though she hadn't managed to bring James to accept the possibility that he was the reason conceiving took so long, she had found a charm in one of her books to simply test if a man was able to father children or not. She had cast the spell on her husband as he'd slept. She had hoped to be wrong, or to have a reason to drag him to a healer. Now that she knew that James wasn't the father, couldn't be the father, only Thomas remained as a possibility.

She still remembered quite vividly how her thoughts had run in circles that day and the following night. She had used a contraceptive charm while she was with Ryan. How was it even possible that she'd gotten pregnant that night? More research had followed, and she'd unearthed some information about fertility potions that looked as if it had been deliberately kept secret for quite some time.

What she'd found had made her furious. It seemed to be tradition to feed fertility potions to young married witches even if they didn't want to get pregnant just yet. That worked because the properties of fertility potions countered the effects of the charm. So the mystery of how she could get pregnant in spite of the charm was solved.

For long hours she had contemplated what to do. If telling James was a real option, or if she should try to pass off her child as James'.

In the book detailing the fertility potion was another, used to give an unborn child the likeness of a different father. It had been easy to brew the potion, to take it as often as was required and to banish Thomas from her mind. She didn't really know him. They had spent one evening together. There was no way she could make any guesses as to what living with him would be like, and despite that she often found herself speculating.

And now here she was her beloved Harry in her arms, so much bigger now than when she had held her miracle baby for the first time.

Over a year on the run because of a prophecy she had never heard. Because a spy had warned the Headmaster that her son was a possible target. Now hidden away behind a powerful spell, unable to leave the house.

James was close to climbing the walls because there was just nothing to do at this house. Harry was ecstatic that both his mommy and dadda were always there and playing with him. Her little boy loved his toy broom, toddled around the house chasing after the cat, and smiled all the time.

But Lily was frustrated. Hiding away while others fought felt wrong, and she had trouble accepting the necessity without a good reason. James, Sirius, and Remus all had tried to convince her to trust the Headmaster in this, without knowing the exact wording of the prophecy. But she felt frustrated with the old man's lack of trust in them. He always held information so close to his vest, never telling anyone anything if he could avoid it.

Lily of course understood the need for secrecy. But if something affected her life as much as this supposed prophecy, she felt she had a right to know. And she knew that she was able to keep something secret. They all suspected that there had to be a spy in their midst. Or someone who talked about things where he or she shouldn't.

It galled that she wasn't trusted enough to keep the information secret, but was expected to heed the words of the Headmaster without question. Maybe James kept nothing secret from his three friends, but she certainly would keep things even from James if need be. But she couldn't very well say that.

Hopefully the war would end soon. She hoped that her beloved son would get the chance to grow up in a peaceful world.

Reisi's POV

Their trip to England lasted two weeks. In the time he had been there that first night had been the only time he saw Rose. Something about her nagged at his subconscious. Yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Their unsuccessful attempt at finding the child of prophecy had put his king in a mood. They could only hope that whoever this child was that they found him. Yet how could they when the only clue they had was eyes like their aura. Blue as the Sword of Damocles that they so faithfully served. With a sigh he returned to his reports.


	2. Gringotts part 1

Harry's POV

The banging on his door brought him to awareness. It was a month into his summer after his fourth year. Nightmares ate at his nights now. All of which were from the night at the graveyard.

To make matters worse his friends weren't even owling him. Not one letter from anyone. Even his godfather wasn't answering his attempts at communication. He was almost franticlaly trying to get ahold of anyone. It was as if they had forgotten him. If it weren't for the changes he had started to notice then he wouldn't be so frantic to get ahold of someone. Anyone.

As his birthday drew nearer he noticed that he had grown. This was not an insignificant amount. It was enough to make him stumble in the mornings. It reminded him of his second year coming off of the polyjuice potion. As if trying to get used to his own body again. His height was now two or three inches taller than Dudley. Who he had been shorter than by a few inches.

His hair that had once been messy and untameable. Now it lay almost flat. His bangs lay over his eyes giving him a mysterious look.

With a sigh he pushed himself into a standing position. After throwing on his clean clothes he opened up his door. His aunt was waiting for him at the stairs. She stared at him in horror. It was like she had never seen him before.

Petunia screeched making him wince," What have you done to your eyes, boy? We told you no freakishness in this house!"

Oh for the love of. What was changed now!

He asked trying to calm the panic that was rising in his chest," I didn't do anything. What is wrong with my eyes?"

His aunt gave him a suspicious look but eventually answered," They are blue. I have never seen a blue color like that."

Blue? He rushed into the bathroom to see for himself. To his surprise they were just as his aunt said. Bluer than the deepest of ocean's. Even in the Wizarding world he had never seen such a color in someone's eyes. What had caused these changes?

So many questions and nowhere near enough answers. Without being able to contact his friends or godfather he knew it wasn't in his best interest to stay.

His aunt said looking down the stairs," Boy you need to leave. When Vernon leaves for work you need to leave. If he sees your eyes like that he will kill you."

With how the summer had been going he didn't doubt it. His back still hurt from the beatings. So he knew that she was right. There would be no more beatings. It would end in murder.

He quickly returned to his room and grabbed his most important items. His wand, invisibility cloak, and photo album were all under a loose floorboard. Under them was a leather bound book.

Out of all his possessions this was the most important. It held a list of everything he had learned. Along with some things he had created. It had to be hidden from every one.

A noise outside caught his attention. His uncle left for work. He opened Hedwigs cage and said," Go to Hogwarts girl. You will be safer there than with me."

The look she gave him was sharp. Still he held true to his words. She would be safer at Hogwarts. Besides he would see her when he returned for his fifth year. Finally she nodded and left when he opened the window.

With his items in his arm he went downstairs. The cupboard was unlocked and waiting for him. His trunk was in there just like he expected.

He wasn't going to take his trunk. Realistically if he wanted to get away he couldn't. So he grabbed his backpack. It had a charm on it to be ever extending. He put his notebook, photo album, invisibility cloak in the pack. His wand went into his pocket.

Once he brought his head out his aunt was waiting for him. There was a book in her arms. It was not one he had ever seen before.

She held it out to him saying," This was your mother's. She left it with me in case anything ever happened to her. When you get to a safe place you should read this."

He took the book with a quiet," Thank you. I guess this is goodbye."

She said coldly turning away from him," Don't come back. I can't protect you if you do."

Putting the book in his bag he nodded. If he wanted to survive he could not get caught. That meant he would have to avoid Dumbledore. The old man would certainly want him to stay with his aunt and uncle.

Without looking back he left his aunt's house. He pointed his wand at the street calling the night bus. In the next moment it appeared.

An unfamiliar wizard stepped out," Welcome to the night bus. We aid stranded witches or wizards. For 11 sickles we can take you anywhere in Britain. Where would you like to go?"

This must be the daytime conductor. He replied calmly," Diagon alley if you would."

The conductor asked noticing the small bag over his shoulder," Is that all you have?"

Nodding he climbed onto the bus. The bus was mostly empty. One wizard lay on a back bed seemingly asleep. Something told him to be wary of the person. To not let them hear his voice.

He took a middle bed. One that he could see both the front and the back. Mistrust filled him. Any wizard at all could be working for Dumbledore or Voldemort. To be safe he was going to need to leave the wizarding world. First he would have to go to Gringotts. He would need money if he wanted to get anywhere.

When the bus stopped they were at the Leaky Cauldron. He payed the conductor with the last bit of his money to get there. Entering the inn he lifted a hand in greeting to Tom.

The man lifted his head in greeting but returned quickly to cleaning. Using the code he entered the alley. The alley had not changed in the two years since he last visited.

People didn't stare at him as he passed. In fact it seemed like they didn't recognize him. That would make life easier if they couldn't recognize him. It was hard to believe that his hair being flatter and a change of eye color would fool this many people. He guessed that it was a blessing. Making it easier for him to hide.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he made his way to Gringotts. The bank like the rest of the alley hadn't changed. Goblins guarding the door barely glanced at him. To them he wasn't a threat. Not that it surprised him. He didn't even have his OWLs yet.

Going up to a teller he said," I would like to speak to someone about getting into my vaults."

The teller barely glanced at him as it asked," Do you have you key?"

Deciding the truth was his best option he replied," I don't have my key. I have to give it back every time I use it."

The goblin gave him a suspicious look. Then it said something in its native tongue. Another goblin came up to him.

It growled at him," Follow me."

Without a word Harry followed him. He was led deep into the bowels of the bank. They came to a pair of grand doors. His guide knocked once curtly before entering. Harry followed quietly behind him.

A goblin sat at the top of a desk. It didn't even glance at them when they entered. When it did it was to the goblin who approached. It said something in an unfamiliar language.

The one at the desk looked up sharply. Golden eyes met his blue ones. It snarled at his escort who quickly left.

When the door was shut the one behind the desk said," I'm Ragnorak leader of this bank. What can i do for you wizard?"

Harry replied moving closer," Over the last month I have been going through some changes. Just recently my eye color changed from its original green to this blue color. With that my aunt threw me out of her house."

Ragnorak asked still suspicious," Who are you?"

Biting his lip he replied," Harry Potter."

The goblin's suspicion increased two fold. It said putting a parchment on the desk," We will need to confirm your identity before we go any further. I will need a blood sample. Three drops of blood should do it."

He flipped a knife to him handle first. The knife was made of silver. Somehow he knew this InstinctIvely. Yet he couldn't explain how he knew this. Instead of questioning this he slit open his palm. Then he allowed his blood to flow onto the parchment.

When the goblin raised its hand he lifted his hand. For a moment nothing happened then words began to spell out into the parchment. It read:

Name: Harrison James Munakata Potter

Mother: Lily Anne Potter

Adoptive father: James Charlus Potter Biological father: Reisi Munakata

Inheritance:

Heir: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Blue King, Perevell, Black

Available lordships: Gryffindor and Potter, Perevell

Abilities:Available: wandless magic, parseltounge, Lightning elemental

Unavailable: Blue aura, scent seeker, Black aura and Sword of Damocles

Harry could only blink at the paper in front of him. What the hell? Who was Reisi Munakata? How was he his father?

The goblin in front of him seemed just as surprised as he was. It said," The son of a king. With the king's stigma. I never thought that i would see the day. To make matters even more interesting you are also Harry Potter. Child of the light."

Harry cocked his head to the side and asked," What are you talking about? What is a King's stigma?"

He didn't dispute the goblins statement about him being a light wizard. Every one saw him as that but he really wasn't. Anyone who saw his book would be able to understand that.

Ragnorak said tapping his fingers on the desk," Your eyes. They are the color of the Blue King's sword. You will not be safe in the Wizarding world."

No shit. Was his first thoughts. Even if people didn't recognize him his eyes would be the source of speculation. Just like his previous green ones they were distinctive. The question was where would he go? Where would he be safe?

As if sensing his thoughts Ragnorak said," Japan. As the son of a king you would be safest under the protection of the Slates."

"What do you know of my biological father?"

If anyone would know it would be the goblins. Harry didn't know anything about his father. The name was unfamiliar to him. No one had ever mentioned that name when speaking of his father. That meant that he wasn't a friend of his father's.

Ragnorak replied," Your father is what is known as a King. When he met your mother he was only a clansman. From what i understand you were the product of a one night stand between them."

So he was an accident. That meant that even if he met up with his father the man wouldn't want him. He was the man's bastard of a son. There was no way that a "king" would acknowledge him.

"What does it mean to be a king? You say it like there is more than one. Yet that shouldn't be possible."

The goblin in front of him sighed as it said," During the muggle second world war a group of scientists found a slab. They didn't know what it was or the power it held. One man in particular though unlocked it's power. It started with mice but during a bombing that killed his sister he became the first and Silver king. Powers given to him by the slab known as the Slates. It was later taken to Japan. Since that day it has chosen people from time to time to be its King's. It is said only a king can murder a king."

So his father was one of these men. A power was given to him by his father. The man he didn't even know. Wasn't even sure he even wanted to know the man.

The goblin said leaning back," Your father likely did not know you existed. Any questions you may have should be given to him. Here are your vault keys and lordship rings. With these rings you can get the trace on your wand removed. Officially you would be emancipated."

The keys came up onto the desk. Three sets of boxes came up onto the desk. Each had a different kind of a crest on them. Hesitantly he reached for the Potter box.

The ring was made of a black metal that he didn't recognize. The crest was made of gold. The crest of a lion. He put it on his ring finger. At first it was to big then after a second it resized itself.

The goblin nodded then pushed a box he didn't know towards him. In it was a silver banded ring. The crest was an unfamiliar triangle symbol. It was strange but he put it on the same hand and finger as the previous ring. It resized to fit him just like before.

The final box had a Gryffin on it. There was doubt in his mind which family that belonged to. It should have surprised him that he was the heir of Gryffindor. Soon to be Lord of Gryffindor. Yet it didn't. He couldn't explain why it didn't either. Something about being it felt right.

The band was made of gold. It crest was a combination of a red and gold Gryffin. Just like the crest on the box. When he put it on it felt like all was right in the world again.

The goblin said," You are now the Lord of three Ancient and Noble houses. Congratulations Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Perevell."

A question sprung in his mind and he asked," Wait if I'm not James Potter's son how do I have his inheritance?"

The goblin replied exasperated by his questions," The late Lord Potter was far from stupid. He knew that you were not his son by blood. He did the first blood adoption ritual when you were just a baby. Jusr before his death. That added his blood to your own. Binding the glamors to you until now. They would not have lasted as long as they did without the ritual. Be grateful for this. Your life may have been a far cry from what it was if it had worn off sooner."

A question that entered his mind that he would likely never know the answer to. When did James find out? Why did he never confront his wife?


	3. Gringotts part 2

Harry's POV

With his rings turned into one and his keys in his bag he hefted the pack over his shoulder. Ragnorak was finishing with his papers. They had agreed to audit all of his accounts while placing Griphook as his account manager.

Ragnorak said handing him an amulet," This is an untraceable portkey to Japan. It is also an emergency portkey to bring you back here. The password to Japan is King's. To return back here is Freedom. Just tap your wand to it."

Harry slipped the amulet over his head. Allowing it rest heavily on his breast.

The goblin continued after a moment," I have arranged for a neutral king to meet you. He served neither side and takes in younglings like yourself. His name is Ichigen Miwa. He will be a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He will teach you about the kings and their clansman. Whether you choose to confront your father is your choice. We will be sending him a notice tomorrow informing him that he has a son. Nothing more will be given to protect your privacy."

Harry said bowing his head slightly," Thank you for all of your help, Ragnorak. Without your help I would most certainly be lost."

The goblin smirked at him as he replied," All wizards would be lost without us, young Munakata. You are just smarter than most for seeking us out. Now you should go before the wizards looking for your arrive. We will tell them nothing of your time here today."

With that Harry brought his wand up and tapped the amulet saying," Kings."

With a pull at his navel the world began to swirl. It seemed like forever before it stopped. When it did he was unceremoniously dumped onto a grassy ground.

Grumbling he pushed himself up onto his elbows only to stop. A hand appeared in front of his face. Looking up he followed the hand to its owner. An older man with brown hair and warm brown eyes. In his left hand held a cane that the man leaned heavily on. It was obvious that he was elderly but not so much that he couldn't do things for himself. If Harry had to guess his age it would be about fifty.

He took the hand out of politeness gaining his feet easily. The man said his voice s gentle baritone," I am Ichigen Miwa. You must be Harrison. My friends in the goblins have sent word that you were coming."

Harry said nodding slightly," Nice to meet you, Mr. Miwa."

The man stopped him before he could go any further," No of that now young one. You may call me Ichigen."

Harry said nodding his acceptance," Ichigen then. Where are we?"

Ichigen replied moving slowly towards a house that was just now noticed by Harry," About two hours by train outside of Tokyo. An hour or so outside of Shizume town."

Tokyo was the capital. Shizume town meant nothing to him however.

Sensing his thoughts Ichigen said," If you want to meet you father you will go to Shizume town. Should he find out you are here he wouldn't dare enter another king's territory. Before you ask I know because of your eyes. You have Reisi's eyes."

Harry asked curious," You are a king?"

Ichigen replied gently rebuking him," I cannot stay outside for long periods anymore. I am an old man. Let's finish this conversation inside."

With that he opened the door. Inside was a modest living room. A boy with black hair that was about his age sat reading a book. The boy barely glanced at him.

Instead he greeted the man happily," Master Ichigen welcome. I assume this is who you went to collect."

Harry said holding out his hand," Harry Potter."

The boy looked him up and down before he said," Kuroh Yatogami. Master Ichigen mentioned that you were in trouble and are seeking shelter with us."

That was the simplest way to describe his situation. So he nodded. Gently a hand steered him towards the sitting area. It took all of his self control not to flinch at the contact. After spending the summer with his aunt and uncle he didn't like contact.

Ichigen settled him into a chair before taking the one across from him. Kuroh took his leave. This left him in an awkward position.

The man said," I know who you are Harrison. You claim your adoptive father's name. It is probably wise especially in this country. Still anyone who maybe searching for you from your own will recognize it. Then you will no longer be safe."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he asked," What am I to do? I have never done anything..."

Before he finished a searing pain burst in his arm. It was in his right forearm halfway between his wrist and elbow. It wasn't as bad as a crutacious curse. Still he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Slowly Ichigen reached out to him. His left hand gently rolled Harry's arm over. Since he was wearing a short sleeved shirt his forearm was bared.

Once unblemished skin now bore a mark. It looked like a wolf but was different. Smaller almost. Just by looking at it he couldn't tell what exact animal it was.

Ichigen said softly," Scent seeker. That's hasn't been seen since your father's predecessor. His predecessor killed off the scent seekers. Experimented on them to create a new king. One to be immortal but bound to him."

Another person after immortality. It seemed he would never be rid of them. Then it hit him. His father's predecessor. The previous fourth and blue king.

He asked," What happened to him?"

"His lieutenant killed him one day. The man's sword of Damocles was going to fall. The previous red kings sword fell. It killed 700k people and most of three clans. Driving the man known as Jin Hibari insane."

So his own lieutenant killed him. Sad in the end. At least no civilians were killed.

Ichigen said standing wearily," Get some rest. No doubt it has been a long day for you. We have an extra bedroom. It's the third on the right down that hall. The bathroom is between your room and Kuroh's. I'm across the hall if you need me."

Harry stood as well. The man was right. He was exhausted. Every thing that he once knew was thrown out. He was not James Potter's son.

Without a word he went to the indicated room. After closing the door he mindlessly sat on the bed. It was comfortable. More comfortable than the one in Gryffindor dorms.

He examined the new mark on his arm. His arms were the only things not scarred at least in one place. His uncle had whipped him with the belt. Leaving scars all across his back chest and legs. Other scars were from things at Hogwarts or Voldemort.

At first look he thought the mark was that of a wolf. Now he realized it wasn't. It was too small to be a wolf. Maybe some kind of large dog or fox. His animagus form? What was a scent seeker? He had so many questions and no way to answer them. Then again...

His eyes trailed to his backpack. The journal his mother left him might provide some much needed clues. Opening his bag he retrieved the journal. It was a black leather notebook. One wouldn't think that it held secrets just by looking at it. Hopefully he was right and it did hold secrets. Ones that would answer his questions.

Only one way to find out. He began reading the best cursive handwriiting.

To my beloved son,

Harry if you are reading this it means I have died. I knew this day would come when Albus came to us with a prophecy. Two children were born in the time frame of the prophecy. You and Neville Longbottom. James was able to convince Albus to tell us the prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

This was given to us just before you were born. At first I thought it could have been you. So we went into hiding. When you were born I realized that the prophecy couldn't mean you. You were not born to those who had defied Voldemoet three times. Your father is not James Potter but a man I met one night in a bar named Ryan. Do not think ill of me. That night had been an accident. James and I had just had a fight.

There Harry stopped reading. Ryan? Didn't his lineage say Reisi Munakata? They must have used assumed names so not to get into trouble.

Another question went through his mind. What were James and Lily fighting over? The only way to find out was to keep reading.

Munakata's POV

Reisi Munakata sat in his office that overlooked the Scepter 4 training grounds. The room itself was expensively decorated but not by choice. It had been his Lieutenant Awashima who had decorated it.

Things had been quiet lately. Even Mikoto Souh his childhood friend and rival had been keeping out of trouble. It made him think something was going to happen. No doubt HOMRA was planning something. The most violent of the seven kings never stayed quiet for long.

A tapping on his window drew his attention. To his surprise an owl was outside waiting to be let in. It wasn't often a king got a message from the Wizarding world. In fact being a king or high ranking clansman was the only way to find out about that world.

Opening the window he allowed the twaleny owl in. It bore the symbol of Gringotts. The banks used by the wizards. He wondered mildly what they could want with a king. Opening the letter he read.

To the Fourth and Blue King,

It has come to the attention of Gringotts that you have an heir. This was found out by a linege test. As per his wishes and confidentiality laws we cannot divulge any other details on the child.

Ragnorak leader of the goblins

He knew his mouth was hanging open. Like someone had just broken his jaw. He had a son. When? How?

Reisi sat there for several moments pondering the questions. Then he remembered the night. Right before his king's sword was going to fall. When he met Rose. They hadn't worn any protection. As young people they didn't consider the consequences at the time.

Now he realized that had been a mistake. He had a son now. If his math was correct the boy was or was soon going to be fifteen.

A knock on his door drew his attention. He called out," Enter."

A black haired man with grey eyes walked in. Fushimi Saruhiko a powerful blue clansman. He trusted the other for the most part. About as much as he trusted anyone.

"Sir here are the reports. Is there anything else you need?"

Blinking he realized he missed most of what the other had said. Lost in his own thoughts.

He replied calmly," Mr. Fushimi I need a favor from you."

Grey eyes shot up meeting his own blue ones. Surprise filled them. It wasn't often that anyone in the clan asked for a favor.

Fushimi asked standing a little straighter," What can I do, king?"

There was his ever faithful clansman. If anyone could find his son it would be the man.

He replied," I need you to find a boy no more than fifteen. He will fit in with the kings prophecy."

A surprised intake of breath and then a curt," Yes sir. Which king does he belong to?"

"Me."

"I'll find him sir."


	4. Meeting the kings part 1

Harrison's POV

The more he read in the journal the more he understood his mother's anger. Then her eventual acceptance. James Potter was her husband and while she eventually forgave him what happened was always in the back of her mind. While she didn't know who his true father was she knew that he was powerful. She had a rare magical ability of magic sensitivity.

While it should not have activated around a muggle. She sensed a power in him. It wasn't magic but she knew it was something. Something that set Ryan apart from everyone else.

That must be the kings power. What Ichigen had told him. It wasn't magical but it wasn't normal either. Not that he knew anything about the power yet.

A knock sounded on his the door to the room given to him. Looking up he saw he Kuroh standing there.

The older boy said noticing his attention," We are going to town tomorrow. I'll introduce you to the world of kings."

The only response he could give was a nod. It seemed that he would get to see the strength of the kings.

Kuroh said noting the journal," Don't stay up to late. We will leave early in the morning."

Harrison replied," I won't. Thank you Kuroh."

Kuroh gave him a short nod before leaving. Once the other was gone he closed the door. The room he had been given was simple. It had a single bed that was comfortable. Much more so than his bed at the Dursley's. There was a small desk and chair under the only window in the room.

Shining through the open was a silver light. It was from the full moon that shone outside. Something called out to him. Somehow it felt like the moon. He didn't know how he knew that but he did.

The mark on his right arm burned like a hell fire. He focused on the mark on his arm. Then his form began to change against his will. It shrunk down to the size of medium sized dog. It's fur was as black as night with the same deep blue.

He was surprised. Was this his animagus form? How did he change? How was he supposed to change back? What was he even?

Moving cautiously he stumbled over to the mirror. When he saw himself he realized he was some kind of fox. He was small though. Not something that would strike much fear into others.

Trying to focus on his human form to change back. It took him several minutes to succeed. When he made it back to his human form he felt exhausted. Laying on the bed he soon fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to Kuroh shaking his shoulder. Blearily he looked up at the older boy.

Kuroh said frowning," Come on we need to leave if we want to get back before dark."

Rubbing his eyes he stood. When the other left he changed out of his clothes from the day before. He changed into a simple white button down shirt and blue jeans. They were much to big for him. A dark belt kept his pants up.

When he was met Kuroh at the end of hallway. They then went back down the stairs. Ichigen was waiting for them in the living room. The older man smiled when they entered.

He asked warmly," Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?"

Kuroh replied," Yes, Master Ichigen."

Shyly Harrison answered," Yes, sir."

In fact he had slept well. Much better than he had since the year before. His nights had been terrorized by nightmares. Not last night however. There wasn't a single dream that night.

The man nodded moving closer to him. It took all of Harrison's self control not to flinch away from him. Leaning slightly on his can he placed his right hand on the top of his black head. Warmth spread through him and a colorless light enveloped him.

Kuroh asked carefully," Is that wise, Master Ichigen? We don't know him very well."

Ichigen sighed," It's because he needs the protection. In case the two of you get separated."

Kuroh gave his master a disapproving look but didn't argue. They left soon after. It took them an hour to get down the mountain. Then forty five minutes of waiting for the bus to take them into town.

The town they got off at was even busier than London. People were running around everywhere. Kuroh led Harrison by the arm through the crowds.

He sniffed the air curious. Something was different about the air. While he couldn't put his finger on it he knew it was different. He didn't get much time to think on it as Kuroh pulled him away.

Tatara's POV

As usual he was following Mikoto around. Anna had her hand fisted on his pants so not to lose him. She had been oddly protective of him as of late. He wasn't sure why though. Then again it was Anna. She had always been a little different.

Anna Kushina was the youngest member of HOMRA. At only twelve she followed them around dutifully. Learning the ways of the clan and watching them fight with the blues. At the moment only she and Tatara were non violent members of the clan.

Anna's eyes were red with the power of the king. Before she had become a member her eyes were grey. She had been colorblind but as a strain able to see those who had king's auras. This helped them in identifying enemy clansman that might sneak up on them.

They were patrolling the busy streets of their territory that day. For some reason the blues had been more on edge than normal. Something had their king worked up. So they ended up in red territory. That caused fights between the two clans.

As they crossed the street he paused when two black haired boy's passed them. One had onyx eyes and the other's eyes he was unable to see clearly. The first who was pulling the other was Kuroh Yatogami. Better known as Kuroh the black dog. What was he doing out of the mountains? Who was the boy that was with him?

As if sensing his thoughts the other turned and Tatara's breath caught in his throat. Those eyes were like the Blue King's sword. Now that was interesting.

Anna pulled him to a stop. Noticing that they weren't following anymore the other glanced at them curiously. He looked down at Anna a question in his warm brown eyes.

She said pointing to the disappearing boy," His eyes are like Reisi's sword."

That had all of their attention. Tatara being third in command of HOMRA knew the prophecy. It was only supposed to be told to the kings. Mikoto was never one to follow the rules however.

Born to the Slates a child of the King's shall arise. To be the protector of two worlds is his destiny. To show that not all darkness is malevolent and that not all light is benevolent is his burden. A sword shall answer his call. Born with a sword's stigma to his eyes.

Now that he thought about it the child fit the bill. If he was Munakata's boy however. Then he would be the key to balancing the Slates. He would be sought after by all kings. To be used as a means to an end.

Mikoto asked in a rare calm voice," What do you see in him, Anna?"

For a moment she was silent. The boy had not left. Instead he was staring at them. His head cocked to the side like a curious dog.

Anna answered quietly," He had three conflicting colors in him. The blue that is like Reisi's. The black that is like a wild animal. Finally the colorless calm and true."

That final one sounded like Ichigen Miwa. Not that any of them had met the seventh and colorless king. That particular king was something of a recluse. For him to take a clansman was rare. So rare that they were surprised more by this than the possibility that the boy was the child of prophecy.

Yatogami pulled the boy into one of the stores. Izumo asked Mikoto with a small grin," What do you want to do, Mikoto?"

Now all of the clansman looked at their king eagerly. For a moment the other didn't reply.

Then he said nodding to Izumo and Yata," Go greet him in the store."

Oh dear. To greet a clansman meant to fight them. Yata was particularly violent. Izumo less so but with the order to fight he would do as he was told. Unseen by the other's a blue clansman watched the proceedings. He was just outside of Anna's abilities.

Harrison's POV

Kuroh held out a black shirt sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Harrison didn't understand why he needed new clothes. His would do just fine. The sharp look he was given was all he needed to keep his mouth shut.

He was moving to the fitting room when the door opened. A red haired boy and a blond haired man walked in. They had been with the older red haired man. Just outside of the shop.

His mind went to the brown haired man. Something warmed up in his chest when he saw the man. That man was different. Possibly even trustworthy. Then again trust came with time and he didn't know the other.

Kuroh whispered pushing him into the fitting room," Go. I'll stall them."

Curious he inquired," Who are they? Why do you not want them to see me?"

Kuroh gave him a dark look as he answered," Red clansman. The blond is Mikoto Souh's number 2. Izumo Kusanagi. The red head is the hot head and top Misaki Yatagarasu."

Two of the top red clansman? What did they want? Were they after him because of who his father was? If so how did they know?

All these questions ran through his mind as he went into one of the rooms. When he looked into the mirror he knew how. His blue eyes were unique. The eyes he inherited from his father.

He changed into the clothes that Kuroh had given him. They fit him perfectly. This was the first time he wore such nice clothes that weren't school clothes.

Moving out of the room after he changed back. When he came back to where Kuroh had been he had to duck. Red fire struck where his head had been just a moment before. What the hell?

Kuroh was hitting the red man in the abdomen with his sheathed sword. They were fighting with colored lights or in Kuroh's case colorless lights. Red was coming from both the blond and the red head.

In the blond's hand was a lighter. There wasn't a cigarette anywhere. So why did he have a lighter?

The question was answered a moment later. The man flicked the flint causing it to spark. With the sparks came the red flame again.

He dodged as the flames went for his head. Kuroh looked over his shoulder at him. Anger flashing in his dark eyes. Not that Harrison cared. He wouldn't allow someone to risk their lives for him. Not while he could do something about it.

Kuroh snapped," I told you to hide."

Harry returned the snap with his own," I'm a Gryffindor. We don't hide like cowards."

Harrison noted the other customers had left or found a place to hide. He wondered if this was a normal occurrence. A thought crossed his mind. He might not be able to use the same attacks they were using. Maybe he could access his animagus form again. Last night could have been just a fluke but he had to try.


	5. Meeting the kings part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Killed thats a little harsh. Orders were to say hi. They are gathering information. Not quite looking to kill.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It would be a very Gryffindor move. That's all I'll say on the subject. Just watch.

Harrison's POV

Something inside him was reacting to his emotions. At first he thought it was his magic again. It almost felt like it had during his third year.

Something was turning in his chest. Trying to lash out against the beings that caused him distress. In a way it reminded him of Voldemort's magic.

When the red haired boy reached for him it lashed out. A black colored light similar to the red ones they used hit the boy square in the chest. He went flying back into a wall.

Both Kuroh and the blond man stopped to look. They were shocked at the red head being thrown. Given Harrison's size it shouldn't have been possible.

The black light was circling his chest now. While it didn't hurt him he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Kuroh had a colorless light circling his chest. It was the same light that had enveloped him earlier. The light that was Ichigen's.

Kuroh's eyes widened. He said," A strange light given to a new boy in the world of kings. What was once seven is now eight. It couldn't be."

Harrison cocked his head to the side. That sounded like a prophecy and not one that crazy lady would make. No that sounded like a true prophecy. The question was. What did he mean? What was once seven is now eight.

Then it hit him. There was seven colored lights. So far he had seen two. Three if he included the one currently circling his chest.

The red head slowly got to his feet and growled," Another clan. I'll kill you."

Before he could try the blond said," Yata that's enough. We only came to say hello. Well met Kuroh the Black Dog. As for you," Harrison lift his head in acknowledgement," You should stick close to the blues. A child is not safe out here. Especially given that you are untrained."

The red head said," But Mr. Kusunagi..."

The blond said smacking him upside the head," Not now, Yata. We have what we came for."

The blues? What the hell did music have to do with this? He didn't get the chance to ask. Sirens could be heard.

Kuroh threw money on the counter for the clothes before grabbing his arm. Whatever the sirens meant it couldn't be good. As they passed the blond they bumped shoulders. Harrison from years of practice lifted the lighter and pack of cigarettes from the blond. They might come in handy later.

Kuroh hauled him out of the store and back into the street. He could see across the street a red haired man. His eyes were what really caught Harrison's attention. They were amber like a werewolves. A feral power lay within them.

He asked," Who is that?"

Kuroh said pulling him down the street," Mikoto Souh. The Third and Red King. We don't want to get in a confrontation with him. Or with the blue clan when they arrive."

Blue clan... that's what they meant when they said the blues. Wasn't his father their king? Curiosity ate at him. What did the man look like? Would he even want him?

Kuroh continued to pull them until they were hidden in a corner. It was just in time. Vans rushed in front of the store they had exited. They were unable to be seen by the vans when they passed. It did allow them to see the symbol on the vans. It was a strange round blue symbol. Written in white was Special Police Force. Scepter 4.

Both boys watched as men in blue uniforms came out of the vans. Each had a blue coat on. Under thats was a white button down shirt with blue pants. On their hips were swords with a gold hilt and blue sheath. Given the modern age it was an interesting choice of weapon.

A brown haired man went to gain control over the crowd. Two dark haired men went inside the shop. The rest of the men went about clearing an area for them to work.

A woman with blonde hair came out of the lead van. Instead of a button down shirt like the men she wore a white blouse. The first two buttons were open on it. She also wore a skirt instead of pants. Just like the men however she bore a sword on her hip. The handle was slightly more interict than the others but not by much.

Kuroh said seeing her appearance," That is Seri Awashima. She is the lieutenant of Scepter 4. The right hand of Reisi Munakata. I wonder where his number three is. Usually all of them come out to this."

The blond woman shouted something into the van. A moment later a man with black hair came out. His uniform was different. The collar was higher in it almost going to the man's chin. His sword was off his right hip. The sword was simple but enough for a fight.

Harrison could sense the power coming off the man. It was different. While the red haired man had power it felt violent. Like someone who was always looking for a fight. This was was more like a controlled kind of power.

Kuroh said," There he is. That is the Fourth and Blue King Reisi Munakata."

His father. That man was his father. Harrison couldn't see much of him at this distance. A mix of emotions ran through him. Some he could identify others he could. The ones he could were confusion, longing, hurt.

Kuroh said pulling him again," Come we have to get out of here. They will start searching soon and we don't want to end up caught. Scepter 4's holding cells aren't the nicest from what I have heard."

With a last look at his father he kept moving. Next time he would get answers. Next time he would have more control over his abilities.

Reisi's POV

Well the red clan had definitely been there. The shop he stood in had burn marks everywhere. It wasn't normal burns either. These were from an aura flame.

Another aura had been used here as well. One that he wasn't as familiar with. Wait... no there was two that were unfamiliar. One was so faint he nearly missed it.

Interesting three clans in one spot. While it wasn't exactly rare it wasn't common either. More likely it was kings that fought not their clansman without them. Unless it was Fushimi and Misaki Yata. Those two would fight any day of the week.

It had been Fushimi that alerted them to the fight. Reisi had been able to mobilize the entire force. They were hoping to get Souh before he disappeared. That wasn't there luck however.

The fight ended before they arrived. Both parties had taken off. From what he understood the Misaki Yata and Izumo Kusunagi had entered the store looking for a fight. They immediately started fighting with a black haired man with a sword at his hip.

The fight had seemed equal on both sides. The longer he stood in the shop the more he recognized the aura. It was colorless belonging to Ichigen Miwa. Which meant the boy was one of his clansmen.

One of the store employees said catching his attention," During the fight another person came out. He came in with the one who wore the sword. They could have been brothers almost. Except the second boy was younger. Maybe fifteen at most and he wore clothes much to big for him. Someone wasn't treating him well. When he came in the red haired boy attacked him. Something black shot out of the kid's chest and knocked the red head into the wall."

The employee pointed to the wall. Burn marks were all around it. At first he originally thought it was a missed shot at the colorless clansman. Now he knew it was from the red Yata had hir the wall. That made about as much sense as anything at this point.

The only clan that HOMRA purposely antagonized was Scepter 4. That was mainly because he and Mikoto had gone to school together. They were old friends. While they didn't agree on much anymore it was accepted that they would fight. For Mikoto to attack another clan without provocation wasn't his style.

His clansman asked," Is there anything else you can tell me?"

The store worker thought for a moment. Reisi turned away preparing to leave. There was nothing for him here.

"There was one thing. The sword wielder said A strange light given to a new boy in the world of kings. What was once seven is now eight. It stuck with me because of the oddness. Everyone knows that there is only seven of these groups."

What was once seven is now eight. That sounded like a prophecy from Ichigen. The man had the ability to see slightly into the future. It was this king that had given the original prophecy. The question was if there was seven kings. Or if there was now eight?

He didn't turn but the man continued," Besides blowing that HOMRA brat into the wall there is one thing that stood out about the boy. His eyes. They were like yours."

Izumo's POV

Yata sat on his couch without a shirt as Izumo and Tatara examined his wounds. Bruises were all across the younger man's chest. There were even burns at the edges. Nothing was broken thankfully. Still he would be sore for several days.

Taking some bandages he asked," What did we learn today, Yata?"

Yata said wincing as he began to tie the bandages around the bruises with burns," Not now, Mr. Kusunagi. I can't believe that kid got the drop on me. He looked maybe a hundred pounds sopping wet."

Izumo had to agree with his young friend. The boy with the blue eyes looked half starved. While he wouldn't put it past some previous kings none of the current would do such a thing. They knew how important children were. So it had to be someone before the boy had come to Japan.

He hoped whoever it was would die a horrible death. No one deserved such treatment. Enemy clansman or no. No one deserved it.

Yata asked," Mr. Kusunagi did you see the mark on the right side of his neck?"

Thinking back to the interaction he remembered seeing an almost invisible mark. On the right side of his neck and just above Kuroh's collar was a triangle. Simple mark of the seventh and colorless king.

He nodded. Yata continued once they were done," There was another. It was hidden for the most part when we were fighting. But when he turned his back to us I saw the inside of his right forearm. It was some kind of canine. I think he is a scent seeker."

Oh that could be good. Izumo reached for a cigarette in his pocket. Only to come up short. Checking his other pocket he found his lighter was gone too.

Swearing he growled," That little shit stole my smokes!"


	6. Missing painting part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah Reisi just wants to meet his boy. Izumo is pissed about his cigarettes being stolen.

mizzrazz72:Thanks for your review my friend. Or in this case it's because he's asking for trouble. One does not simply steal from HOMRA and get away with it.

Harrison's POV

It seemed escaping the city would not be as easy as they thought it would be. The bus station was surrounded by SCEPTER4 clansman. Kuroh had cursed upon seeing them. Harrison's friend was armed but he was not prepared to take on an entire clan.

Checking the train station had has revealed HOMRA waiting on them. It seemed that the Red clan wanted the cigarettes back. It confused him as to why until he checked the lighter. On it cursive were the words of the clan according to Kuroh. No blood. No bone. No ash.

Kuroh didn't allow him to stay in one place for long. With two clans hunting them they had to keep moving. It was only his intuition that kept them one step ahead of the clans. At first, Kuroh had not believed him. Not until he proved it.

Flashback

They were walking down the street of the Market Plaza. Running would draw too much attention to them so they walked. The sirens had faded long ago leaving the city in peace.

Harrison didn't feel the peace that everyone else did. Even Kuroh was projecting a false sense of calm. Inside Harrison, he could feel all was not right.

Harrison said, "Kuroh we need to get off the street. There is something coming."

Kuroh didn't answer. Instead, the older boy kept pushing forward. For a few moments, Harrison followed his lead. The feeling in his chest continued to grow. Whatever he was sensing was coming closer. It got to the point where he pulled the older boy down a back alley.

Kuroh turned to yell at him but Harrison shook his head. A minute later a blue van went by. The same blue van that SCEPTER4 had come out of.

End of flashback

So far that had happened three different times. They had been close calls but they were able to hide in time. The problem was they were couldn't keep this up. Eventually, they were going to run out of places to hide.

Kuroh said, "We need to find a way out of the city before they catch up. SCEPTER4 has more resources than most clans. They are able to track Weissman levels. So avoiding using our abilities will be the best way to hide."

His thoughts returned to the night before. An animagus form. Or a scent seeker form as they called the mark on his arm. The mark branded him as different.

He asked carefully, "What about my animal form? It will be easier for you to get away without having me there to slow you down."

Kuroh shook his head and said, "It would only work once. Once they find out you're a scent seeker it would never work again. Best save that for another day."

He didn't exactly agree with that sentiment. They might not make it out of here with of them staying together. Both clans were looking for two boys with black hair. If they split up they were more likely to get away.

He said biting his lip," Kuroh they are looking for two black haired boys. It makes sense to split up. Even if one of us doesn't make it the other can get help. We didn't come prepared to take on two groups."

Harrison also didn't think he would steal a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. As funny as it was for him, it probably wasn't his best plan. That's what he got for being a Gryffindor. A normal Gryffindor wouldn't have stolen though.

So many parts of him clashed with itself. He was no longer Harry Potter but Harrison Munakata. To him, that was just a name of a man he had never met. A man he had only seen from a distance.

Harrison's feelings on the man were conflicted. All he ever wanted was to have a family. Someone to care about him. Care whether or not he made decent grades. Or if he was having problems in school.

The problem was, what if the Blue King didn't want a child? There was a very real possibility the man wouldn't want him. He just couldn't bring himself to hope only for the hopes to be torn to shreds. It would be too painful for him.

For the moment he just wanted to keep away from his father. Until he was sure he was ready for acceptance or rejection. Whichever came from the man.

Harrison pulled Kuroh into another alley having that feeling again. The alley he pulled them into was a dead end. Turning to leave the alley they both had to skidded to a stop. Men in blue uniforms blocked their exit. A woman with blond hair stood in front of them with a megaphone in her hands.

The entire time they thought they were eluding SCEPTER4, in reality, they were being herded like cattle. With their backs to an alley, they had nowhere else to run. It had been a brilliant plan on SCEPTER4's part. One that he and Kuroh fell right into.

Harrison asked his eyes never leaving the woman, "What do you want to do Kuroh?"

Awashima said into the megaphone drawing their attention before Kuroh could answer, "Kuroh Yatogami and his accomplice, surrender now. You will not be harmed only taken in for questioning."

The two boys exchanged glances before returning their gazes to the woman. She couldn't be serious. There was no way they were going to just surrender after running from them all morning. They just needed a plan.

Luck seemed to be on their side for a moment. Harrison couldn't see Reisi Munakata in the group. That would mean they were only up against his clansman. If they could get away before Munakata caught up to them, they would be in the clear.

Looking over at Kuroh he noticed the older boy had his hand on the hilt of his sword. So far Harrison had not seen the other draw it. Was there some special significance to drawing the blade? If so, what?

Kuroh called out his eyes never leaving the clan in front of them, "We will not surrender for we have done nothing wrong. If you try to take us it will be considered an act of war upon the Colorless King Ichigen Miwa."

It only took a moment for Harrison to realize the other was bluffing. Ichigen was not a young man. King or not there was no way he could take on this many. It would end in the man being severely injured or even killed.

Kuroh whispered as if sensing his thoughts, "Only a king can murder a king. Even then it would be a terrible cost to themselves."

So only another king could kill Ichigen. That would mean only Munakata out of SCEPTER4 could. While he didn't know about the other kings he knew from what Ichigen told him there were only seven. Seven kings that could kill each other and only be killed by another.

That was the rule according to Kuroh but if there was one thing Harrison knew. Rules were broken all the time. There was always an exception to every rule. He was living proof of it. A survivor of the Killing Curse. The first and only.

Awashima asked someone unseen by either of them, "Permission to draw our swords," there was a pause then she continued, "Understood sir. Men draw your swords!"

Kuroh pushed Harrison behind him and said, "Stay out of the way. They are after you not me. If you see an opening run. I will find you later."

It seemed they were going to split up. Somehow Harrison knew it wouldn't be as easy as Kuroh made it out to be. Kuroh didn't give even a twitch of warning before he attacked.

SCEPTER4 was in the middle of drawing their own blades. Two were able to throw up blue shields in front of them. The rest were blown away by the colorless light that came from Kuroh. It was enough of an opening that Harrison was able to run through.

He wasn't alone in his run for freedom. A brown haired man followed behind him. His sword drawn from its sheath.

The man said, "Surrender kid. The captain just wants a word with you."

Harrison growled in return, "Never. I will not give up so easily."

The man only sighed. It was like he expected such a response. Then again he did spend time his fighting the red clan, HOMRA. They were probably even more stubborn than he was.

The man's brown eyes were ice cold as he responded, "Fine then I, Fuse Daiki will bring you in as my captain orders."

There was no more time for talking so he ran. The chase down the streets reminded him of when Dudley would chase him. Instead of a fat lard of a child though it was a fit man who had spent time chasing other clansmen.

To make it even more difficult Harrison didn't know the area. If he took a wrong turn again he could end up at a dead end. This time there would be no Kuroh rescuing him.

Something told him to move so he dodged left. Narrowly missing him was a blue aura. It was formed into some kind of net. Instinctively he knew that if he got hit by that it would be all over.

So he kept running. The streets were deserted no matter which way he turned. A once busy street was devoid of people. Instead he could see faces pressed into windows as he ran past. SCEPTER4 chasing someone wasn't cause for concern in their eyes. Just cause for curiosity.

A blue van pulled out of one of the adjoining streets. This caused Harrison to skidded to a stop then side step Fuse. Fuse had been running too fast to stop on a dime like Harrison had. When Harrison stopped suddenly then sidestepped him, the young man almost fell over his own feet. It didn't take Fuze long to recover but enough for Harrison to start running again.

This time he took a back alley that he could see wasn't a dead end. It was too small for the van to get through. He was back to running full speed ignoring the footsteps behind him. Part of him had hoped it would have taken the Blue clansman longer to recover. Luck was not on his side for that, however.

As he took a sharp left that would have taken him out into another street, he collided with something. It wasn't made of metal so it couldn't have been one of the vans chasing him. Opening his eyes his vision was filled with blue. It was a SCEPTER4 uniform jacket.

Immediately he began to try and back up. A hand shot out grabbing his arm preventing his escape attempt. Snarling he looked up to see blue eyes that mirrored his own. Two pairs of ocean blue eyes clashed.

Ichigen's POV

After seeing the two boys off he had sat down with a book. For the first time since he was a boy himself, Ichigen could not find peace. He knew that when Harrison went to town there was a chance of him drawing attention.

There weren't many aura seekers or seers left any longer. Most had been killed in a madman's attempt to gain immortality. The few that were left would be able to see what he was. A son of a king and a king himself.

They were once seven. Now they are eight and if their world was to survive Harrison had to come to terms with himself and his past. Or all was doomed. For he was not the only contender to the Black Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Keltic Kat. Thanks for everything my friend.


	7. Scent seekers part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

edf-k: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah his luck is both helping and fighting him. It will continue to do so throughout the fic. Trouble might be an understatement at this point.

Fangtasia: Thanks for your review my friend. Snickers yep.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah Harry will not go down without a fight.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. I can't say anything that will only get me in trouble. Keep reading.

Reisi's POV

Chasing two children through Market Street was not his idea of a good time. Every time SCEPTER4 got close to them, they would disappear again. It was like that could sense the Weissman levels.

After several attempts to apprehend the wayward teenagers, he decided to try a different tactic. All of his men had strong aura control. This made suppressing aura levels to a nonexistent state possible.

There were rumors going around of a new kind of strain when he was a clansman. An aura seeker. They were typically scent seekers with the added ability to sense King's and clansman auras. Only the best in controlling their auras were sent after them.

By the time he gained control over his aura, they were destroyed along with the scent seekers. His predecessor destroyed many lives before he was put down. It hurt that they were unable to take him out before then. This would not end the way the previous hunts had.

Ordering a trap to be set he waited. If this went as planned Yatogami and his son would be trapped in a back alley. Yatogami being the more experienced fighter would tell the younger to run. From there one of his men would chase the younger down this alley where Reisi would be waiting.

Awashima asked him in the comms, "Permission to draw our swords."

Reisi answered calmly, "Granted."

Despite his aura being suppressed so that he couldn't be noticed he could feel the power of his clansman. They had grown in strength since he took over. A strength once so diminished the regular police force were a better match for the strains.

The power from his clansman wasn't the only ones he felt. One was the Colorless clansman Yatogami. The final one was darker and less in control. In a way, it reminded him of Souh's aura. Turbulent and uncontrolled much like the clan known as HOMRA.

The aura and its wielder were being shepherded his way. Hiding slightly in the shadows he could hear the pounding of the boy's feet. As they neared the turn to his hiding spot he stepped out.

A small lithe body hit him square in the chest. For a moment the child was stunned. This gave Reisi the perfect opportunity to look at the person they chased. It took a long moment for his mind to process what he was seeing. To look at the boy was to look at himself twenty years ago.

Black hair topped the child's head. It was neither unruly not was it straight. He was short much like Reisi had been at that age. It wasn't until his late teens that Reisi remembered hitting his growth spurt.

When the child tried to step back Reisi grabbed his arm. Startling blue eyes shot up to glare at him. No, he could see what the prophecy meant. Those blue eyes were just like his own and his Sword of Damocles. He could see so much of himself in the child.

Fuse Daiki turned the corner only to stop. The younger man bowed his head at Reisi. Without having to be told he began to back up. Fuse would give them their privacy but he would stay close in case the child decided to run again.

The kid growled angrily tugging at his arm, "Let me go! I didn't do anything."

Reisi said tightening his grip, "No, you and I need to talk."

The child kicked him in the shins but he didn't release the other from his grip. They were going to have this conversation whether the child wanted to or not. He wanted to know how long the boy knew about him. He didn't even know the other's name. The goblins refused to answer any questions he had. They seemed hell-bent on protecting a child he just wanted to get to know. Chasing the child through the streets only strengthened his need to know his son.

The boy growled, "I don't want to talk to you. Let me go, Blue King!"

Reisi sighed, "You will listen to me, child. I am not some evil person out to kidnap or hurt you."

The mistrust in the boy's face hurt. There was something else in them. Almost like a sense of hope that he was telling the truth. Someone had not been kind to the boy. Whoever they were he would make them pay. First he would have to keep a sense of calm about him, otherwise he would scare the child off.

Reisi said with a forced calm, "Come child. This doesn't need to be as hard as you're making it. You're caught, just come quietly."

The boy's eyes narrowed in anger. That was the only warning he received before aura began to swirl around the boy's chest. Reisi expected the Colorless aura. After all the boy was staying with the Seventh King, Ichigen Miwa. That was not what he saw. An aura much darker than any previous aura. It was not one that he recognized. What was this aura?

Reisi barely had time to bring up his Weissman levels to shield himself when the aura attacked. Sanctums were the next to follow. His Weissman levels continued to grow beyond what was needed for the shield. The boy's was following suit even as it attacked him.

He heard in his communicator, "Unknown Weissman levels growing. 70, 75, 80. We have a vertical over."

:Any minute now we should be seeing the Swords of Damocles.: came his thought.

Looking up he saw his Blue Sword of Damocles appear. It was in a perfect state. However, his eyes narrowed when a second Sword of Damocles began to appear. It was black just like the aura pushing against his own.

The boy's aura stopped attacking for a moment. It began to circle the child's chest again. Something was different about it this time. Even the child seemed to sense the change in his aura. It would no longer controlled but animalistic. Was this the power of a scent seeker? It was no wonder his predecessor both feared and respected them.

He knew that he had to stop this before it got out of hand. A newly crowned King would not be able to control the output of power. If the child was not careful he would not only destroy the city but the child.

When the Slates chose a new King the person had to learn to control the power. Some found themselves unable to control the power and were consumed by it. This was what he wanted to prevent here. Others learned to control it and lived in solitude. While others still learned to control it and lived by the power they were given. Reisi and Mikoto Souh were two such Kings. Preferring to live and eventually die by the power they were given.

Fuse came to block the exit his own aura answering the call of Reisi's. The child looked like a cornered animal as his eyes searched for a way to escape. It was two against one. Despite one of them being a clansman, it was obvious how outmatched the child was. Raw power would not be able to save him here. Reisi would bring the boy in one way or another today. Then when both of them were calmer they would speak. Now was not the time for words but for action.

Harrison's POV

Harrison thought things couldn't get any worse. Between the Blue clansman chasing him and running into his father, it was already a pretty terriable day. Then the universe decided it really hated him.

The moment he felt his anger return he felt a power. It was like what he felt back in the store but not like when he shifted into his animal form. In a way, it reminded him of the times he fought against Voldemort. The power was dark, far darker than anything he should have. Dumbledore always told him he was a Light Wizard. Could that have changed with the change of his appearance?

From what he knew about magic a lot of it had to do with ancestry. If you were from a Dark affiliated family you would most likely find it easier to use Dark magic. That was what Sirius had told him between his third and fourth year. Sirius who acted like he was a Light Wizard had a Neutral core that was borderline Neutral. Blood held more in magic than what one practiced.

His mother was a Muggleborn so her magic would begin Neutral. Then when she began to practice magic it would change. As far he as he knew she was a Light Witch. Then again he thought his father was James Potter. That had turned out to be a lie. Did his real father have magic? If he did what was his affiliation?

Harrison was brought from his thoughts when his aura attacked the man. A blue shield formed between them. It protected the man from the aura. In turn, he drowned. It wasn't like he wanted to attack his father. He just didn't want to talk to the man yet.

His wishes weren't going to be granted it seemed. Instead, he felt the air around becoming power-laden and heavy. It only grew heavier with each passing second.

When his father looked up so did he and he was surprised. Above them was a Blue Sword appeared. It was shaped like a fencing blade with a blue jewel in its hilt. That must be what gave the man his power.

His surprises weren't over, however. They continued when the tension in the air continued to grow. Next to the Blue Sword, another Sword appeared. It was black in color much like the light that was pushing against the blue shield.

Harrison was stunned when his aura retreated. Controlling it was becoming an issue. It wouldn't obey his wishes. Like any decent human being, he knew that uncontrolled power was dangerous.

He saw Fuse come out to block his exit. What happened next he was unable to stop. The light that was circling his chest lashed out as if it was a snake.

Fuse was thrown against the alleyway wall. Even with the aura shield protecting him Reisi stumbled back several steps. Fear coursed through Harrison's veins. He didn't want to hurt these two men. All he wanted was to leave and find peace.

Much like before his third year when Marge was insulting his parents, his magic reacted. An image that wasn't from his memory formed in his mind. It was of a forest that he didn't recognize. A crack sounded in the air and as it did he caught one last look at his father. The man's eyes held surprise and a kind of pain he recognized. It was the same pain his own eyes held when he spent time with the Weasleys. Then he was gone.

A/N Thank you to Keltic Kat for betaing this fic.


	8. Scent seekers part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. He could have gone about it differently if he stopped to think about it. Harry could have gone about it differently as well. This won't be the last time they have a confrontation. Glad you enjoyed it.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. He could have but that wouldn't be how he is.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Don't worry this chapter will reveal what the image was about. Hope you like it.

Harrison's POV

When the sensation of being squeezed through a tube ended he heard a crack. That's when he could once again see. He stood just outside of a forest. The scents of the air were different from the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. That forest had a dark scent that warned one away from it. This forest had a scent like a warm fire. It relaxed and welcomed him. It was almost like an old friend welcoming him home.

A young voice asked, "Who is this? He's not one of us and he's not JUNGLE."

He turned to see a brown haired boy who looked maybe twelve stood behind. His scent was similar to that of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and hurting.

The boy wasn't alone there seemed to be more behind them. He couldn't see them clearly but he could smell them. All sorts of scents that were unfamiliar to him were behind the boy.

Another person stepped forward. It was a boy close to his age with green eyes and red hair. If it wasn't for the green eyes he would have thought the boy was a Weasley. There was even freckles that speckled his face.

His scent was different however. It wasn't dark like the other boy's. It was like a scorched desert. Harrison had never come across such a scent before. It intrigued him.

The boy said cocking his head to the side in a curious manner, "He's not a threat to us, Erik. He looks like he been running from someone. Tell me was it JUNGLE? Or was it SCEPTER4?"

Harrison growled at the mention of his father's group. It had been a long day and he was tired to the bone. Tired of running. Tired of surprises around every corner.

He said coldly, "SCEPTER4 and HOMRA."

The red head let out a sharp whistle as he replied, "Man you must have really screwed up. The reds typically leave us alone. Blues are always looking for scent seekers."

That name... wasn't that what Kuroh called him? A scent seeker? What did that even mean?

There was so much to the world that Harrison didn't understand. Everything he once knew was thrown on its head for the second time in less than five years. Once again it made him question why he couldn't be normal? Why it was always him?

He asked with a barely restrained growl, "What does that mean? What does it mean to be a scent seeker?"

Another voice said from the shadows of the trees, "He doesn't know what he is! Leave him to the Blues. It's obvious he's not a child of the moon."

The red haired boy snapped back in anger, "He is a child of the moon just like the rest of us. Just because he doesn't know our ways that does not make him an outsider. The fact that he found the scent seeker haven means he is one of us."

The same voice from before shouted, "Then make him show us his mark! Every scent seeker has one."

A mark? Did he mean the mark on his wrist? Or the sword that appeared above his head only once?

Neither of them made sense to him. A mark of an animal that he still had yet to identify lay on his wrist. That was what started this mess. Then the sword that appeared in his fight with his father. Two swords appeared just a few minutes before he appeared in this forest. Which was his he didn't know. Why he had one was an even bigger mystery.

The only way to find out was to try both of them. He focused on the animalistic power that took control just moments prior. It was just beneath the surface. Almost like it was waiting for him. Like it knew that he would need it again soon. The power filled him, and he could feet that it was angry and hurt much like his own feelings.

As the power filled him he bared his wrist to the others. It was all for naught however. Their attention was no longer on him. Instead it was on something above his head.

A sense of dread filled Harrison as he too glanced up. Above his head once more was a sword. It was blacker than the midnight sky. Just like before it was untamed.

The red head said breathlessly, "A new Sword of Damocles. That isn't possible. There is only seven of them."

Harrison heard something about that. Kuroh said during the fight with HOMRA. What was once seven was now eight. Could this have been what he meant?

The brown haired boy said cocking his head to the side, "Remember the story that was told by Torren. What the previous Blue King said. Born to the Slates a child of the King's shall arise. To be the protector of two worlds is his destiny. To show that not all darkness is malevolent and that not all light is benevolent is his burden. A sword shall answer his call. Born with a sword's stigma to his eyes. He fits the bill for the first part at least."

Others began to move from the shadows. Harrison didn't know what he was expecting. A bunch of children no older than fifteen definitely was not it. They varied in size, gender and color. Something they all had in common was a pained look. Some hid it better than others but they all had it. Just like what was hidden in his eyes.

The brown haired boy asked incredulously, "You actually believe he is the child of prophecy? He might look like it but there's no way he can be."

The red head ordered sharply, "Enough Hige. Not only does his eyes match the prophecy but he has a Sword of Damocles. What more do you need?"

Hige snapped back, "That's what we thought about Torren and look where that got us. We can't even go into the city without a clan trying to kill or capture us. You want to bring someone we don't know in, Leo?"

Leo said folding his arms over his chest, "When we first met none of us knew each other. Yes, we made mistakes in those we trusted. Torren could have been a good man if it wasn't for the Grey King. Give him a chance."

A younger boy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair said quietly, "I think, Leo is right. We can't hide forever."

Harrison had to wonder who the blond was. He seemed to be the voice of reason. When he took in the boy's scent he had to hide a cough. The scent was so bad that he could almost taste it. It was that of death. Whoever this boy was, he was going to die soon.

It was a horrifying thought but one look from the boy he shut his mouth that he opened. Despite how close knit the group was this was a secret he was keeping. How he was able to keep the stench of death off of him, Harrison didn't understand. He did understand secrets however.

Leo said waving Harrison over, "Come with us. If you're going to stay with us you will have to see what to expect."

With a slight hesitation he followed the kids as they disappeared into the forest. The fog of the surrounded him as he followed.

Severus' POV

The Order of the Phoenix was in a frenzy. Three days of not seeing Potter was enough for someone to investigate. The first to make the visit was Doge. As an older wizard they thought it would be more sensible to send him. Rather than sending someone younger and less likely to be taken seriously. What the older wizard found shocked them.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans was not the loving aunt everyone though she was. Severus who knew her as a child was not surprised by her hatred of wizards. Though he had thought she would treat her own flesh and blood better.

Due to the rudeness that Doge experienced they sent Severus and Albus the second time. Severus wanted nothing to do with Petunia but his oath required that he go. To see what unsafe conditions Potter had been in.

Apparating to the street had been simple for them. Then it was a short walk to Number Four. If it wasn't for the numbers no one would have been able to tell the difference between the houses. He wondered if any of the so called guards got lost in trying to protect Potter. That could have been how he snuck away. Or someone had snuck in. Possibly an unmarked Death Eater. Though a full meeting would have been called if Potter was brought to the Dark Lord. It seemed more likely that the boy had snuck out and not seen fit to return.

His thoughts were interrupted by their arrival to the house. Albus knocked and Severus stood back. He would let the old man take the anger while he observed.

The door was soon answered by a horse faced woman. Despite not seeing her in well over a decade he recognized the woman immediately. She was thinner than what should have been normal. Her brown eyes glared at Albus then at him before widening with recognition.

She screeched in a high pitch, "You! Snape I told you years ago that I never wanted to see you again. For that matter I told you freaks that the boy was gone. He left two days ago after the business with his eyes."

Severus resisted the urge to rub his ears. That voice had not changed with age either. What worried him is what she called them. Freaks. Surely she did not call her own nephew a freak.

Albus said his eyes twinkling, "What do you mean his eyes, Petunia? There has not been any magic detected here or near here. We need to know what happened so that we can find him."

She said glancing behind her almost like she was making sure she couldn't be overheard, "Don't return him here, Dumbledore. Vernon will kill him if you do. I can't protect him any longer."

Severus could see the honesty in her eyes. The woman truly believed that her husband would kill Potter if he was returned. He could tell she wasn't exaggerating even without magic. They would have to find a safe place for Potter to stay until he was seventeen. Private Drive was no longer that place.

Albus said in his grandfatherly tone, "Dear Petunia, he has to return to this house. It is the only place where the blood wards are. They protect him from Voldemort."

Severus hid a flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord. His dark mark flared at the mention of his name. The old man knew this and still he mentioned it.

Petunia snapped glaring at the old man, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Dumbledore. The boy went to find out why his looks were changing. You will have to find him from there."

Before either of them could say anything else the door was slammed in their faces.


	9. Scent seekers part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. College is no fun. I hope you do well in all your classes. I look forward to seeing what you think.

.3: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

StarKurama: Thanks for your review my friend. As you wish.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That would be telling. Of course they won't take it laying down.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. If he did that then he would be in Azkaban. Stupid laws against attacking muggles. With head muggle lover there he can't do anything.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Severus' POV

Severus said stoically, "We can't just leave it like that Albus. She is obviously hiding something. Her statement about her husband killing the boy as well. You assured me he was well loved here. Spoiled even! Those are not the words of someone who spoiled their nephew."

He knew that Lily didn't want her son to go to Petunia. The woman had been horrible when the two were growing up. In a way he hoped she had changed for her nephew. It seemed his first instinct as usual was right.

Albus answered looking like a sad old man, "It seems Petunia didn't treat her nephew the way I hoped. I hoped she would put aside old grudges for the sake of family. It seems I was wrong. However I do not think she has more to offer us, Severus. Our best bet would be to go see what the goblins have to say."

Getting information from goblins. It would be easier to fight a Hungarian Horntail. They took pride in their confidentiality. If any goblin were to break the laws then they would be punished severely.

Despite knowing this, he Apparated to Gringotts, Albus right behind him. The goblins sneered at them viciously. They never approved of Albus for whatever reason. Anyone seen with him was met with the same hostility.

Oblivious to the hostile looks given by wizard and goblin alike Albus went straight to the teller. Severus watched every person warily. The wizards couldn't attack them in the bank. It would break the laws of neutrality. This did not however include the goblins. If the goblins chose to attack them they were free to do so. It was their land and wizards had no say there.

Albus said happily to the teller, "I would like to speak to a goblin about one, Harry James Potter and his accounts. Here is his key."

The teller took the key before murmuring something in its native tongue. Then the goblins glared at the elder wizard as it said, "I'm sorry but this is no longer a valid key. I must report and take you to Ragnorak immediately."

Another goblin who overheard the conversation took over. Then they were led at weapons point into the back of the bank. Severus knew that only the important Lords were allowed back there. Very few ever met with the head of the bank. He was second only to the Goblim King himself. This would not end well for himself or Albus if they were guilty of being thieves.

It wasn't long before they stood in front of large ornate doors. There were hard carved designs made out of silver and gold. The precious metals showing the position of the goblin whose office they were entering. The goblin knocked and they waited.

It was several moments before they were given a curt, " Enter."

The office was much like the doors outside. Intricately carved stone and metal was all around them. Severus had to admire the craftsmanship. They may be a bloody race but they did works of art if they put their minds to it.

The goblin that led them in went straight to the desk. A whispered conversation ensued. Cold looks were shot to the two wizards. Albus seemed to be oblivious to it as usual. It made the Potion's Master worry slightly for his life. He was only here out of obligation to the life debt he owed.

After several long moments the first goblin left. Though not before sneering at them. The venom behind it rivaled his own for Potter.

When the door was once again shut Ragnorak snapped, "Come forward, wizards. Tell me why you have an old key to one of our most important customers and why I should not have you tried for stealing."

Both he and Albus moved so that they were directly in front of the desk that the Head Goblin sat behind. It's dark eyes watched them in anger.

Albus said talking as if the goblin was one of his students, "As Harry Potter's magical guardian I have a right to see his transactions. I need to know where he is so to ensure that he is in safe hands."

Severus noted that the other left out returning the boy to his muggle relatives. Not that the goblin was fooled by the blatant attempt at withholding information.

The goblin didn't reply at first. Instead it shuffled papers around his desk and pulled out a different folder. It read over the file before returning it's glare to the wizards.

It said, "Well it seems that you are no longer the magical guardian of one, Harrison James Potter. His magical guardian was transferred to his father. So you have no right to demand anything of us."

Severus blinked. James Potter was the boy's father. James Potter died almost fourteen years ago. So how was it possible that the boy that his father was his magical guardian?

Albus replied mildly, "James Potter has been dead for almost fourteen years. There is no way his father could be his magical guardian. His godfather can't be either due to being on the run."

The goblin looked through his papers before replying, "James Potter is not Harrison's biological father. I am not at liberty to say who is. If you continue down this course Dumbledore you will be brought up on charges of line theft. Begone wizards."

The ornate doors behind the two opened and a goblin escort entered. They were escorted not only out of the office but the entire building. They sneered at the two wizards before going back inside.

Severus inquired his face not betraying his thoughts, "What are you planning on doing now, Albus? If it's true then, the brat is not the child of prophecy. To make matters worse we don't know where he would have gone from here."

Albus said frowning, "We will have track him. Severus are there any potions that could work?"

He shook his head and replied, "Not without fresh blood or hair. They have to be less than a week old."

It would be back to Potter's house to get some. With it there was a chance they could perform a heritage test.

Harrison's POV

The forest was a maze of trees. If he stepped away from the group he would never find his way back. All of his senses were screwed around. He couldn't even tell what direction they were going in. He wondered how the others were able to come and go freely. Was it only for those who were trusted? Or something else?

He was forced to jog to keep up with Leo. The journey however only lasted a few minutes. Soon they came out into a clearing. Tents and wooden structures lay scattered throughout the clearing. The buildings had smoke coming out of them and the tents were centered around fires.

The scents of the clearing were mixed and varied. For his heightened senses it was overwhelming. His nose twitched and he had to fight the urge to pinch it.

A few of the scents were darker than he expected. Dark wasn't evil but neither exactly was it trustworthy. Others were light but he knew that didn't mean good either. Instead it was the intention behind the light and darkness.

Ever since the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament the way he considered light and dark changed. No longer was the world in black and white like before. Harrison had come to realize that Albus Dumbledore was manipulating him.

The first act of manipulation was leaving him the Dursley's. While he wasn't sure if the old man knew of his parentage, it was still the act leaving him with abusive muggles.

Then having him brought to Diagon Alley by Hagrid. There he was told only about Voldemort and how evil Slytherin was. It influenced him for most of his first several years.

The manipulations continued into his school years. First with the Philosopher's Stone. Then with the Chamber of Secrets. Even with Sirius.

Harrison looked into the Wizengamot before the tournament. The Chief Warlock had power to call a trial in the case of an innocent man. At any time Dumbledore could have demanded a trial.

It was with the help of Alastor Moody that he started writing down spells in a black notebook. Though he eventually found out it wasn't really Moody but instead Barty Crouch Jr. Despite being a fake Moody the man was a good teacher. With his help Harrison learned spells that most seventh years couldn't perform. Each spell he learned he put into his black note book.

It wasn't just spells he learned either. Crouch taught him how to chain spells together. The art of chaining spells was using spells that the wand movements followed together. Using spell chaining a wizard had an advantage over most wizards. Most wizards didn't think to chain their spells together and would do whatever spell came to mind. Even Aurors had problems with chaining. The training that came with it should start as early as possible. That way it would become second nature by the time it was truly needed.

After the spells he learned there were a handful of shielding spells he created. The movements worked well with disarming and blasting spells. It allowed one to attack and defend at once rather than one at a time.

With all of his notes on spells he had to add an extension charm on it. Otherwise he would have run out of pages long before he started creating spells.

The final part of the notebook was potions. He spent nights where he couldn't sleep in the library. There he looked up nutritional potions. With the library's knowledge he was able to improve the potions already made. He even went so far as to create one of his own. His own he used when he was with the Dursley's. Deep down he knew it was the only reason he had survived the past summer. Without them he would have died of starvation without ever knowing the truth.

The truth... looking around the camp he had to wonder. Did he make the right decision running from his father? The man did seem to want to talk to him. Indecision plagued him. All he ever wanted was a family but the way his father acted reminded him much of the Dursley's. If Reisi Munakata was going to be a repeat of his aunt and uncle, then he was better off on his own.

Leo asked suddenly breaking him from his thoughts, "Are you okay? You looked lost in thought for a moment there."

Harrison smile was false as he replied, "I'm okay. All the scents of your group here surprised me. If it was before last year I think I would have reacted differently."

Leo inquired curious, "How so?"

He said quietly, "The scents of light and darkness vary here. Some would say they are like good and evil. A year ago I would have agreed. Now however I don't agree with that. Light and dark is in the blood. Good and evil is about intention."

Silence passed between them for a moment. Then Leo said, "Well said."

Betaed by Keltic Kat


	10. Scent seekers part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Keltic Kat

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Eagle Dreamer: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Fangtasia: Thanks for your review my friend. Reisi is going to have his hands full. Not just with his son but what is to come.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. That he is.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your review my friend. Reisi isn't the only king that can look after him. Though he is the one with the strongest case to.

Artofnerdistry: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Wandering around the camp allowed him to see the different members. For the most part they ignored him. A few did give him curious looks before returning to what they were doing before.

Leo followed him as he walked through the camp. The most of the others moved to what Harrison assumed was their own tents. Two however moved towards the back part of the camp. They walked with a purpose in their step. Erik was one of them. Something told him that boy would be trouble. He didn't understand why the other hated him. Maybe Leo could answer that for him.

He asked Leo quietly, "What is his problem with me?"

Leo sighed a look of sadness and longing in them, "You are new to this life, so you don't understand what we went through. Scent Seekers are one of the only classes of Strains that powers manifest regularly in. We are predictable unlike other forms. Only children younger than seventeen can become a Scent Seeker. We have been around as long as the Kings have. However very little is known about us."

He went silent for a moment. This allowed Harrison to process what was said. Scent Seeker, that is what he was. On the other hand he was a King. So why did Erik hate him so much?

"All any of us ever wanted was for someone to lead us. To have a King look out for us like the other clans. We hid ourselves away when the Blue King looked to lock us away. He is constantly trying to control the Strains. To keep order is his excuse but none of us really believe us. It all seemed lost for us when he showed up. A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. His name is Torren and he is a lynx Scent Seeker. That was who Erik was accusing you of being like. It's not fair on you. You have the right to claim to be a King. You have a Sword of Damocles. We were stupid to follow one who wanted to be King but did not have a Sword of Damocles. It is what after all gives the King their power. Torren didn't care however. He proved himself to be the strongest out of us. He thought strength gave him the right to rule. It doesn't. Not here at least. Instead we have a council that makes decisions. Until the day we have a King come to claim us as his own. Torren thought that the power of the Slates belongs to everyone. That we should free it from the clutches of the Gold and Grey King. Some of us agreed with him but the majority didn't. They chose to leave and follow the one they believed in. This is all that's left now. That is why Erik hates you. He thinks that you will split us further. If we lose anyone else we won't have enough to defend our home."

Now he understood better. They thought he was going to take more of those they considered family away from them. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He never had a real family before. The Dursley's didn't count. If he ever got the chance, he would kill Vernon for what the walrus had done.

He said looking at the camp, "I won't break you apart. I know what it's like to want a family."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise. Then they softened slightly. They were the same. Growing up in two different worlds had not changed that.

A young boy ran up to them his eyes holding untold worry, "Leo, Erik has called a full council meeting. He demands that your new friend face the council."

Leo sighed. The boy looked much older than his age. He nodded and the younger left them.

Leo stated, "I should have expected this. I thought he would at least give you a chance. It seems I was wrong. Come we might as well get this over with."

Leo touched him lightly on the shoulder. Even knowing that it was coming he couldn't help but flinch. It was instinct born from living with his aunt and uncle. Part of him wondered if that would ever change. He doubted it.

Leo led him to where the council met at. It was in the back part of the camp and the very direction Erik had run off in. Many teenagers were already there and watching them. Leo left Harrison in the middle of a circle where chairs surrounded him. Seven chairs encircled him. With Leo in one six teenagers sat.

Four of the six faces he didn't know and they didn't know him. All they knew was what they heard from Erik. What they would hear from him in time.

Quietly the council conferred with each other. This left him wondering how long he would have to wait. Not long it turned out.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood. He wore short sleeves revealing nearly the same mark that was on Harrison right arm. On left cheek was an x-shaped scar.

He stated his eyes never leaving Harrison's, "I am Mikage, an Arctic Fox Scent Seeker. Leo decided you were worthy of coming to the camp. At the same time however Erik has claimed that you are a King. So I ask you. Are you a Scent Seeker? Or are you a King?"

Harrison replied calmly, "I couldn't tell you what I am. Three days ago I thought I was simply a wizard. A boy who defeated the Dark Lord by sheer luck. Destined to fight in a war he wants no part of. Then my appearance began to change. It was revealed that the man who gave his life to protect me was not my father. That everything I knew was a lie. The goblins informed me of who my father was and sent me to Japan. To someone they trusted enough to look after me. A man by the name of Ichigen Miwa. I was given the short version of what Kings and Clansman are. I still don't understand half of if it though. You ask what I am and I don't have an answer for you."

The council exchanged glances with each other. They seemed to be considering his words. Mikage seemed the most accepting of them. His eyes were open and honest. It wasn't something he was used to seeing.

Mikage asked his head turning to the side like a curious puppy, "Who is your father then? They must be pretty high up here. Especially if you are hiding from him."

Harrison's eyes hardened as he answered, "Reisi Munakata."

Murmurs became louder. Surprise overtook the entire council. A ScentSeeker that was the son of a King? It was unheard of. Only Mikage and Leo stayed silent.

A council member snarled from his seat, "How do we know he's telling the truth? He could be leading SCEPTER4 straight to us! I say throw him out! Let him get lost in the mists!"

A different snarled back, "And risk bringing down the ire of Munkata?! He would kill us all for dare harming his son! Lead him back out and block him reentering!"

The only female stated her silver eyes never leaving Harrison's, "That won't settle the problem we are struggling with. We need a King. One who can lead us and prevent the others from attacking us. One strong enough to face Torren when the time comes."

Leo nodded his assent as did Mikage. The others seemed to contemplate this. All except for Erik who hated him for something that wasn't Harrison's fault. That was three votes for him. He needed one more to make a majority.

The one who spoke of leading him out asked, "What would you do as King? You are the same age as the council and many of this groups members. Would you seek to control us? Or would you seek to protect us?"

Harrison replied truthfully, "I don't know what I did to acquire this power. I never wanted fame, fortune, or power. All I ever wanted was a family. Given the chance no I would not seek to control you. At the same time I cannot honestly say I would be able to protect you. This power is very new to me and I don't understand it. Until I can then I cannot say what I would do with it."

"Honest eyes. It seems for the moment I was wrong about you, young King. He has my vote to stay and learn."

That had been the one who wanted to throw him out. To leave him forever wandering in the mists. Now he admitted he was wrong.

The boy who questioned him about what he would do said, "I have to agree with you, Neo. He has my vote to make five. You stay young King. Don't let our trust in you be destroyed."

Harrison smiled and nodded. For now they accepted him. Here he could learn about his powers. Though he still needed to make contact with Ichigen and Kuroh. At the very least let them know he was alive and had not been captured by SCEPTER4 or HOMRA.

Leo said as the council began to break up, "Come let's get you a tent set up. It's too bad that you missed your first full moon. Those are always fun."

That was right. The full moon was in just the night before. Wait what was so fun about the full moon?

Leo must have seen the question in his eyes because he laughed good naturally, "Don't worry about it. Unless you are a Wolf Scent Seeker the call won't be as strong as it is then. We are not werewolves but we do feel the pull of the moon. It gives us strength to fight. The day of we are stronger and faster than normal humans. That's usually when we raid the cities, for supplies."

When he glanced at the other in question Leo continued the happiness fading somewhat, "We have over two dozen Scent Seekers that call this camp home. Many of which are young children. The older ones have to steal what we need to survive. Otherwise we would face starvation. That doesn't even include the clans attacking our borders. Without a King we can't really fight them. We don't have the power of aura that they do. So we make do with stealing what we can to survive. Sometimes that means going hungry for a day or two so that the younglings can eat. So be it. With you here we may finally have a chance at fighting back. That is, if you will fight."

There was a brief flare in the other's eyes. This meant a lot to Leo. To have a King that was willing to fight with them. Not against. Harrison didn't know where this would lead him but he already made his decision.

He said nodding slightly, "I will do what I can. If you are willing to teach me that is."

The smile was nearly blinding it was so bright. It was infectious however and he found himself returning it.


	11. Scent seekers part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

.3: Thanks for your review my friend. Learning on the fly is his specialty. He will have to learn fast to survive.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. If only my friend. If only.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. While yes i typically do a wolf scent seeker for Harry he is not in fact a wolf. Instead he is a fox scent seeker as stated in earlier chapters. Harry will come to realize how much he can do for his group. Small time skip in this chapter.

Harrison's POV

A week passed quickly for the new King. In that time he learned his way around the forest and how to get to the city. At the insistence of Leo he never went into the city alone. With at least two Kings looking for him it wasn't safe.

Harrison knew by now that Kings such as his father wouldn't be the only ones looking for him. The wizards would be as well. They typically picked him up around his birthday which had passed. This left him with another issue. What to do about his education?

As it stood there wasn't a way for him to return to Hogwarts. At least not as Harry Potter. He would need a new name and a way to avoid publicity.

Leo had already suggested a new name. One that wouldn't tie him to any family leaving or otherwise. Lukas Lambert. Apparently Leo before he found out what a scent seeker was, he knew the family. Not only that but they were known for taking in strays.

It was a name that would allow him to be a normal person. That was one thing he wanted more than anything.

Meeting up with Mr. Miwa took place on the third day. The man understood his reluctance to return to the mountain. Reisi Munakata had paid him a visit the day before.

To Harrison it was a sign that he wasn't meant to return there. He refused to put the person who gave him refuge in danger. There was only so long he could continue to avoid the man.

At the moment Harrison was outside their camp enjoying the warm sun on his face. Other scent seekers were in the trees watching but not interfering. While he was enjoying his solitude he had begun to notice things. Many of his fellow scent seekers were going hungry.

Most of the time it was the older ones. They staved off eating to give the younger ones something to eat. He knew from experience that they couldn't do that forever. At least not without consequences.

They needed a better way to live rather than stealing. There was only so many times they could steal before someone got caught. Money...

It didn't take but half a second for it to hit him. His Potter trust fund vault had been enormous. What would the main vaults look like?

The group wouldn't accept charity or a bribe. He could however show that he was willing to look after them. First he had to return to Gringotts. The amulet that Ragnorak gave him lay heavy under his shirt.

He tapped it with his wand and said, "I'll be back. Freedom."

A pull at his navel tugged him into a dizzy spin. Seconds later he landed painfully collapsing on the floor of Gringotts. He hated Wizarding travel. Whether it was floo, apparition, or portkey they all were terrible.

As he regained his feet the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. The scent of the dark mines lay heavily in the room. However another scent far different than a goblins was also in the room. It was laced in magic signifying a wizard or witch. A dark forest bathed in the moonlight scent caused him to turn.

Ice blue eyes met ocean blue as the two wizards faced off. The man was tall over six feet. He had wavy black hair. This man was familiar but he couldn't remember from where.

Ragnorak said breaking the stare off, "Enough. Lord Slytherin I believe our business is done here."

Lord Slytherin? That would mean... he stepped back and away. There was only one Heir of Slytherin and that was Voldemort. It didn't matter what his inheritance test said.

Voldemort said turning away from him, "Of course, Chief Ragnorak."

Harrison's hand twitched for his wand but refrained from drawing it. Voldemort passed him by with a curious look. It was obvious that he didn't know who he was. Or at the very least he didn't see Harrison's scar to prove who he was.

Once the man was gone Ragnorak asked, "What can I do for you, Lord Potter? I would have thought you would still be running around with the rest of the scent seekers."

So he did know. Sometimes he thought the goblins were too smart for their own good. Then again going to war with them would end most wizard's fortunes.

Harrison bowed as he said, "Chief Ragnorak, I'm sorry to intrude. This was the fastest way I knew how to return to Gringotts. As for spending time with my fellow scent seekers. I have enjoyed it thus far. So far I have learned my way around the city and to and from our stronghold. It is actually for them I wish to speak to you about."

Wizards typically didn't share wealth unless it was through marriage and children. Harrison wanted to share his money with those not of his blood. While unusual it wasn't impossible to do.

His best option would be to set up another vault accessible only by the council. That way no one could use it for their own personal gain.

Ragnorak said sensing his thoughts, "I've heard about scent seekers. They have to steal to survive. This is mainly because they are in their young to mid teens. Not quite old enough for a job. You want to set up an account for them. Who do you want to have access to it?"

Harrison replied, "There is a council of seven. Currently only six seats are taken but as their King I would also hold the final seat. I wish to open an account so that all seven council members have access to it. I would prefer it to be cards rather than keys so that they don't have to go to Gringotts every time they need money."

It was there that he paused. He wasn't sure how much money they would need.

Ragnorak said almost to him, "5,000 galleons will be enough to get you started. I'll make you another portkey that will allow to travel here and wherever you set home to. It will cost 25 galleons to be pulled from your main vault. Another 75 for the cards. Anything else I can do for you?"

Like how Harrison valued his own privacy, they would not give up Lord Slytherins. As much as he wanted to know about the man. To make matters worse he couldn't stay and ask around. People in England would be looking for him.

So he shook his head and replied, "No, Ragnorak. Thank you. May your gold forever flow."

The goblin grinned viciously as he replied, "May all your enemies fall by your blade."

It only took a few minutes for him to receive the cards to the new vault. He would have to be the one to pass them out.

Marvolo's POV

With the help of his old friend Benjamin he had been able to gain the title Lord Slytherin. His main focus over the summer was making a new identity for himself. Regaining his sanity a few weeks after his resurrection had been the starting point.

By July he was Lord Southern and was participating in Wizengott meetings. Dumbledore kept trying to get him removed. With his backstory and the support of several Ancient and Noble Houses he was accepted.

It wasn't until the first part of August did surprising news hit him. Harry James Potter disappeared from his muggle relatives. The first report had come from Lucius and then confirmed by his spy.

Marvolo was beginning to doubt Severus' loyalties. The man was hunting for Potter for several days before alerting Marvolo. An interesting piece of information was the boy's change in appearance.

The boy still had black hair but no longer had green eyes. According to Severus the boy's eyes had changed to an ocean blue. The eyes were unlike anything the other's had seen before.

Going to Gringotts to set up his investments was a typical trip. He was just about to leave when he felt magic react behind him. Turning he saw the form of a child in his mid teens.

The boy was fairly tall, if Marvolo had to guess around 5'7 or 5'8. He could see how undernourished the boy was. Someone had not been taking very good care of the child.

When his glamoured ice blue eyes met ocean blue, he finally understood Severus' statement. Those blue eyes held power that should not be seen in a child. 

 

Ragnorak said breaking the stare off, "Enough. Lord Slytherin I believe our business is done here."

As much as he wished to stay it wasn't possible. The boy was favored by the goblins. That much was inheritely obvious. The portkey he arrived by was an international one. Something he could trace within a few seconds. 

While his magic got to work he said, " Of course, Chief Ragnorak."

The boy's hand twitched towards his wand. There was no doubt in either of their minds who the other was. With his sanity intact he was interested in speaking with the boy. As he left the office he had a destination. Shizume City, Japan.


	12. Confrontation part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

.3: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

mizzrazz72:Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah we both know that's not going to happen.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your your reviews and support. Not worse exactly but definitely more exciting.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your your review my friend.

APridefulSin:Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Returning to the forest had not been difficult. The patrols he noticed before had disappeared. The Red Clan was still milling about and were easily avoided. It was the Blue Clan that worried him. They had all but disappeared and he doubled back twice to be sure that he wasn't being followed.

When he did reach the camp he found it in an uproar. Scent Seekers were running across the camp delivering news. Some where coming in and out of the council meeting area.

Upon seeing him, it was as if someone stunned them. Then one of the council meeting runners came swiftly up to him.

The runner was a boy of no more than ten years. He said his voice a squeaky high that made him want to wince, "The council needs to speak with you immediately."

"I'll go right now," he replied as he moved past the boy.

As he passed through the camp he noticed several missing members. Two of his guard were missing, while the rest were around one of the fires. Three others from the thieving groups were gone. It took him a moment but he soon realized there was one more missing. The scent of death was no longer in the camp. They all stared at him with mixture of anger and pain. It was obvious something happened while he had been at Gringotts.

Harrison moved into the council meeting. Six pairs of eyes turned to where he entered. There was the same mixture of anger and pain in their eyes.

"You!" Erik snarled.

That wasn't exactly the reception he had been expecting. Sure the other boy wasn't exactly accepting of him but he wasn't this belligerent.

"Erik knock it off. Harrison wasn't with them when it happened. This isn't his fault," came Leo's soft command.

The other quieter but continued to glare at him. Leo returned his attention to Harrison and said, "While on a run five of our number were taken by the SCEPTER4. They sent a message back saying that we are to deliver you to their headquarters. Then they will release those that they took."

Harrison couldn't say that was exactly unexpected. His father was no doubt trying to lure him out. Using those he declared under his protection would be the perfect way to do it. Hermione always said he had a hero complex.

He questioned carefully, "When does he want me there? They aren't the only ones missing. There is one more. The boy called Jacob he is gone as well."

The lack of surprise or concern was painful. Did they not care about the boy who smelled of death?

As if reading his thoughts Leo sighed, "We are not surprised by his disappearance. This isn't because we don't care. Rather than we care too much. Jacob as you know is dying. He has been for many years. As such he disappears from time to time. There is always the question on if he will come back. If he doesn't then we know he has passed on. If he does, it wasn't his time yet."

"How can you be so callous about this? Surely there is something that can save him?"

Leo shook his head as he said, "Nothing concrete. There is an experimental surgery but his chances at surviving at best are one in hundred. We don't have the money to pay for such a surgery."

Harrison's hand went to where the Gringotts cards lay. The money would be enough to at least get him into the surgery if not pay for it.

Harrison pulled them out of his pocket and placed them in front of Leo. He said not looking at them, "I know of your money problems. That you struggle especially in the winter to survive. So I went to Gringotts to set up an account. Right now it has 5,000 galleons in it. Or 3,633,899.10 yen. It will be enough to get things started here. So that you can have better lives."

The six members of the council blinked in surprise. Their surprise was almost palatable. Whatever they expected him to be doing that wasn't it.

"Are you sure that you're willing to give up such a large amount of money? We don't want to put you out should you wish to leave one day," came Anne's soft inquiry.

Harrison nodded as he said, "I'm positive that this is what I want. I have plenty of money. Giving some of it to you is not an issue."

A soft look entered Leo's eyes as their gazes finally met. There was something gentle and did about this boy. It was refreshing to see compared to the looks he was used to getting.

Harrison's thoughts were already going to how to deal with the situation. They needed every member of the camp. Even with the money they still saw each other family.

Harrison being an outsider was treated mostly with kindness. The others were slowly warming to him. They didn't see him as family right now but maybe one day they would.

He knew better than anyone that blood didn't make family. His aunt treated him like a house elf most of his life. Dudley used him as a punching bag. They were his blood but they hated him even more than Erik did.

This group was slowly worming their way into his cold heart. He would protect them to the best of his ability. Even if that meant facing down his father again.

Harrison asked calmly, "How many of our people have been in the Blue Clan headquarters?"

Leo thought about it for a moment then replied, "Most of the fighters and thieves have been in Blue Clan headquarters at one time or another. They are usually let them go after a few days."

"Gather the members with the most battle experience. The Blue Clan wants me for the obvious reasons. I'll distract their King and Clansman. You get our guys out of there," Harrison ordered a plan forming in his mind. He hesitated at the next part, "If it looks like I will be held up leave without me. I'll find my own way back. Don't risk your lives for mine."

Leo was going to argue but the others were already moving. It was a plan and a decent one. This was better than what they had when he arrived. Harrison wouldn't let anyone else be hurt because of him.


	13. Confrontations part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. A rescue and a confrontation. Most definitely.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. He will certainly try.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. This is not going to go the way either side plans.

.3: thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The plan was quickly finalized. Harrison would go ahead and leave for SCEPTER4 Headquarters. The head runners for the thieving group would be right behind him.

Harrison could feel the animal side of him wanting to come forward. He now knew that he was a fox. He thought so before but now he knew. They were still unsure of what kind of fox but they were sure he would be a large one. His paws were large and the paws could tell a lot about an animal's size.

Harrison travelled by foot through the forest. He could feel the forest's reluctance to let him go. The was a sense of foreboding that made him want to turn back around.

Instead he kept moving forward. There was no way he could turn around. His men were caught.

The journey to Shizume city was quick. Once there he had to take a bus to SCEPTER4's Headquarters. It dropped him off a few blocks from his destination. That was when he was given the chance to turn back. To leave then like he had never come this far. That was not an option and he immediately made his way towards where the headquarters were.

SCEPTER4's Headquarters building was enormous. The grounds by themselves would take up the entire Scent Seeker camp twice over. There was a gate that prevented anyone from entering or exiting the grounds. At the gate there was a set of guards.

They were in the blue uniform that chased him around the city. Harrison noted that both men wore a sword on their hips. Despite what must have been a boring duty both men were on alert. Their eyes scanned the crowds of people that passed by them.

Harrison could sense their inner aura. The Blue aura that chased him through the city until he was finally caught for a brief moment by his father. He didn't think these two were part of his chasers but they no doubt knew what he looked like. That they were waiting to see him and alert the others if necessary.

He could sense others inside the building but there was only two at the gate. His father was either very naive or these two knew how to handle Scent Seeker. Harrison's money was on the latter. There was no way his father was this naive. His father underestimated him once. He wouldn't do so a second time.

Harrison took a deep breath before he started towards them. His movement drew both men's attention. There was immediate recognition in both men's eyes. They didn't start towards their weapons but there was a wariness in their shoulders.

He said once he was close to the gates, "I believe your King is looking for me."

They shared a look before one went to open the gates. There wasn't a word spoken between them. Something told him that it was their orders. Don't speak unless they absolutely have to.

As Harrison followed the one with brown hair, the second one shut the gates. It made him feel like a caged animal. He hated the feeling of being caged. Years of feeling caged by his aunt and uncle made him want to be free. Free to run wherever he wanted.

The second man pulled out a phone from his jacket. Harrison didn't get to see what he was doing as he was directed farther from the gates. Half way across the grounds he saw the doors to the building open.

A blond haired woman in the blue uniform stepped out. It was the woman who tried to apprehend him and Kuroh. The one called Awashima. Her eyes were solely for him as he followed the brown haired man towards her.

Finally he was in front of her and the brown haired man left saying, "Lieutenant."

She gave him a curt nod in acceptance but never took her eyes off of Harrison. He met her ice blue eyes with a cold stare of his own. She seemed to be sizing him up. They had only met once before and he escaped the clan's capture by the skin of his teeth. There was little doubt in his mind they would try to keep him here. By any means necessary.

She said sternly, "Follow me. The Captain is waiting in his office."

Harrison fell into just slightly behind her. His eyes took in everything around him as they entered the building. It was mid afternoon and there were a handful of men in blue uniforms walking about. Their hands were leadened with files or boxes. Unlike the men outside they were not wearing swords. It seemed they were either clerks who did not wear swords. Or the group as a whole did not wear their weapons inside their headquarters. The latter did not seem likely.

Harrison had to jog lightly to keep up with the Awashima. She had long legs and was quick on her feet. He wasn't quite as short as he used to be but that didn't make him tall by any means. The lack of nutrients had and would likely continue to stunt his growth.

When things settled down he would start making his nutritional potions. It had to calm down first. He had to settle in with his clan. Those potions would get his body back into shape. To try and reverse some of the damage done.

They went passed the main hall where they found a set of stairs. He followed her up the stairs and down another set of hallways. More members of the clan passed them. These had swords at their sides and the looks he received were not friendly. They seemed just as wary of him as he was of them.

It didn't take long for them to come to a set of doors. They didn't look any different from the previous doors. They were wooden and like most of the others, they were closed.

"Go inside. The Captain is waiting for you," said Awashima her voice breaking him from his thoughts. She had her hand on the door ready to push it open.

Once again he felt the need to turn tail and run. He knew that if he tried that here on their turf he would get maybe a couple of feet. This wasn't city streets that he could run through and avoid vans. This was their Headquarters and home.

Slowly he nodded. When she knocked a low tenor ordered, "Come in."

Harrison pushed open the door rather than allow Awashima to. Then he entered the office.


	14. Confrontations part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Harry keep his temper. Snickers good luck with that one.

.3: thanks for your review my friend. Hopefully.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes the only thing you can do is jump right in.  
DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Dont turn away from the problem. Face it with all you have.

Harrison's POV

The scent of green tea and ice lay heavily in the room. It spoke of how much time his father spent here. The man's back was to him as he stared out the window.

The man rumbled lowly, "You can leave your report on my desk, Miss Awashima."

That would almost be amusing if he wasn't here for him men. It seemed his father had not even considered the possibility that he would come. Come willingly into the lion's den as a lamb to the slaughter. Too bad he would not go down so easily.  
Had the woman been lying when she said that his father was waiting? Now that he examined the man closer, he could see the tension in his shoulders.

No she wasn't lying. His father just didn't expect him to come here. Not without a fight as they had done in Market Street.

His father turned around with a strange fire in his ocean blue eyes. His mouth was open, ready to tell off his subordinate that wasn't there. On instinct, Harrison flinched back.  
Without the jacket that the entire clan wore it easier to read body language. His stance was open and relaxed. Given that it was his office this didn't surprise Harrison. His father was a simple white dress shirt with a vest over it and blue uniform pants.

The ocean blue eyes softened when they saw him. Surprise kept his father's jaw open for just a moment before he finally closed it.

The man said in the same low rumble, "You actually came. I was wondering if you would."

"You have my clansman. I wouldn't just leave them to their fates because you want to talk," answered Harrison as he folded his arms across his chest and glared.

The man smiled. It was an honest to God smile. From what he heard about his father the man was supposed to be cold. This was completely different from what he was expecting.

His father moved away from the window towards a small sitting area. With a wave of his hand he invited Harrison to sit. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Harrison did as he was bid.

He sat across from his father who watched him appraisingly. On the table beside the man was a teapot. Harrison could smell the green tea in it. It must be his father's favorite kind of tea.

Reisi asks carefully his heard turning to catch Harrison's gaze, "How do you like your tea?"

Honestly he wasn't sure. There were only a handful of times in his memory that he had it. Each time had been at Hogwarts with fake Moody of all people. It was always Earl Grey with Moody. One sugar and just a splash of milk. The man didn't want him overly hyper in his office.

The thought of Barty Crouch Jr. left a bad taste in his mouth. For months he had trusted the other. In the end just like with everyone else he had been betrayed. It hurt more coming from Crouch than anyone else. That day he swore not to let anyone close him like that again.

"A splash of cream and one sugar please," he answered finally.

His father hummed but didn't comment. He poured out two cup of teas before adding a splash of milk to both cups. Then he added one sugar to a cup and handed it to Harrison.  
For his own cup the man added four sugars. It seemed his father had a sweet tooth.

For a brief moment they sipped at their tea. The tension between the two of them was suffocating.

His father broke the silence as he quietly asked, "How long have you known?"

Harrison glanced up from his cup at the man through his fringe. Munakata wasn't what he was expecting. He seemed different from even when they met in the alley. There was a hidden exhaustion behind the mask. If Harrison wasn't used to seeing it in himself he would have missed it.

Harrison answered carefully, "Not long. As my birthday approached, I noticed there were changes happening to me. I grew in just a few days more than I had in six months. I used to be shorter than my cousin by several inches. On my birthday, I was taller than him. Then my eyes changed colors. I didn't wait to see how my aunt and uncle would react. I left. That's when I found out that the man I thought was my father isn't."

Munakata seemed to take in the information. It was intriguing to watch the gears turn in his father's head. There was such a calculating look in them.

Did he run through every scenario before making a decision? If so, he would have made a good Slytherin. Just as the hat wanted Harrison to be. Sometimes he wondered if the damn thing wasn't right.

Munakata rumbled softly, "There is more to your leaving your aunt and uncle. Most children who were raised by loving families would have returned to them. But they weren't, were they?"

His father's penetrating gaze pinned him down. He was unable to look away from the man.

How was it a man who met him once was able to see what his friends did not? How could he see that his aunt and uncle hated him?

Reisi sighed taking another sip of his tea, "My own father was not a kind man. The first chance I had I left and joined SCEPTER4. That is how I met your mother."

Harrison cocked his head to the side. His grandfather wasn't kind? That would explain why Munakata became a King so young. The Slate chose their kings. It chose many that came from unhappy backgrounds. Or those that were pained in some way. He had a feeling things were just getting started.


End file.
